The Blind, The Deaf and The Mute
by ShadowCasper
Summary: Itachi’s blind ,Lee's Deaf and Hinata's mute. They’ve become very good friends and are about to start a new school together. But trying to keep their disabilities a secret is harder than they thought. KisaIta, NaruHina, GaaLee.
1. Chapter 1

**The ****Blind, The****Deaf**** and The Mute.**

**ShadowCasper: **A Naruto Fanfiction. Updates time will change so sorry it one take a long time.

**Summary: **Itachi's blind ,Lee's Deaf and Hinata's mute. They've become very good friends and are about to start a new school together. But trying to keep their disabilities a secret is harder than they thought.

**Parings: **ItachiXKisame, HinataXNaruto, One-sided HinataXKiba, GaaLee, NejiXTen and SasuXSaku

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 1**

Itachi was happy, excited nervous and anxious all at the same time. He was happy and excited to be leaving this place to finally be out in the real world. But he was nervous, Itachi hadn't been out of the hospital since his accident and now he was leaving it was going to be a fresh start. New town new house new school it was going to be great. Well that was only if his friends were ready to leave with him. That's why he was so anxious. Itachi had only been able to get through this _faze _because his friends were there to help him.

Itachi was blind. He had been for the last two months after being in a near fatal car accident. This 'hospital' was really a home for people like Itachi who had disabilities. They taught Itachi how to handle his disability and live the most normal life he could. The best thing about coming here however was Itachi meeting his two new best friends. Hinata and Lee. Hinata-Chan was mute and had lost her voice in a family fire, when she inhaled too much smoke. When they had first met it had been very had to communicate. Itachi couldn't see when Hinata has written something down and Hinata couldn't reply when Itachi spoke to her. That was when Lee had first at the hospital. Lee-kun was deaf, he'd been rapidly losing his hearing since birth so he was more accustom to relying on his other senses. He was also an amazing lip reader. Together they had become each others support. Itachi and Hinata had become Lee's ears. Lee had become Hinata's voice and Hinata and Lee had become Itachi's eyes.

This is why Itachi was now laid out on his bed waiting for his friends to come back from there evaluations. He was hoping they would have the same results as him and be able to leave. All three of their parents had agreed on letting them go to a new school together. It was the school Sasuke, Itachi little brother, went to.

Hearing load footsteps approach his room Itachi shot up into a sitting position. Load footsteps meant that Lee was coming. Inside Itachi counted the steps it would take _three two one _right on cue the door swung open and Lee charged in. Hinata was there two Itachi could sense her lingering just behind lee.

"WE'RE ALOUD OUT ITACHI-SAN ISN'T THAT GREAT." Lee shouted jumping onto Itachi's bed making it groan under the weight.

Slapping his hands over his ears Itachi snapped. "Lee tune it down." He made sure to over exaggerate his words so it was easier for Lee to read.

"Oh sorry Itachi-san Hinata-san. I forget I'm the only one deaf sometimes. He He." Lee was practically whispering now. "Me and Hinata-san are alright to leave tomorrow as well. We can all go to school together. It's great right!"

Itachi nodded happily. Relief flooding his system. "Now we can go to normal school again."

Itachi felt his bed slump as Hinata joined them. A small hand fisted it's self in to Itachi's and presumably Lee's t-shirts to. Her unasked question heard by both of them. _'W__ill they treat us differently?'_

Itachi gripped Hinata's hand with his own sensing Lee do the same. "I asked them not to tell the other kids. But it won't take long for them to guess. I mean it's going to be pretty suspicious that we start school in the middle of term. We're all in the same classes and we'll always with each other."

"Well we can't let it get to us if they do work it out. IT WILL BE A YOUTHFULL CHALLENGE BUT I'M UP FOR IT. ARE YOU IN?" lee's voice had raised loader and loader until he was shouting. Both Itachi and Hinata winced. "Sorry was I shouting again?" Lee whispered.

"It's fine. And yes I'm in." Itachi nodded in the generally direction Lee was in.

A tightening of a hand confirmed a silent yes from Hinata.

- - - - - - - -

The next morning Lee was waiting patiently on his bed. All of his things were packed and ready to go now he just had to wait for Hinata-Chan to come get him then the pair of them would go pick up Itachi before making their way down stairs for their parents to pick them up. Today was a Sunday so they wouldn't start school till tomorrow. Lee was a lot more nervous then he'd let the other two. Before Lee had completely gone deaf he had hated school. He'd never had any friends no matter how hard he tried. The other children would always call him names and pick on him. Now that he was completely deaf and with his bob hair cut and HUGE eyebrows the bullies were just gonna be lining up.

Shaking his head lee tried to rid these thoughts from his mind. He had to stay strong to help Hinata and Itachi. There were his friends. His first friends. They would defend him if he was being bullied.

Lee was snapped out of his thoughts by seeing the door open and Hinata walk through. She was wearing her bag on her back. Hinata-Chan really was pretty, with her long purple hair and lavender eyes. Lee felt sorry that Itachi would never get to see her.

Smiling at her Lee grabbed his own bag and left his room. When they were in the hallway Hinata took Lee's hand in her own. This was a usual thing for the two of them. If there was someone walking up behind them Hinata would squeeze his hand a little so that Lee wouldn't jump when they walked past him. As they continued to walk to Itachi's room Lee felt Hinata squeeze his hand so he looked over at her. It wasn't a _'someone's coming'_ squeeze it was a _'are you alright?' _squeeze.

Lee smiled brightly at Hinata saying what he hoped was 'I'm great Hinata-chan. You?' by Hinata's happy nod Lee guessed he had said what he'd meant to.

As they approached Itachi's door lee picked up his power on his stomps. Making they them loader so Itachi knew they were coming. Just as they reached the door it swung open and Itachi poked his head out. The older male's dark hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail, his slightly pale eyes flickering in their direction.

'**A****re you ready to leave?'** Itachi said. Since hanging around with the other two teen's Lee' was able to read lips a lot easier.

'YEAH READY!' seeing his friends clap there has over their ears he added in a hopefully quite voice. 'Sorry.'

'**It's**** fine. Come on our ****parents**** will be here soon.' **Itachi closed the door behind him. Lee and Hinata separated hands letting Itachi take them so he was walking in the middle.

When they were down stairs Lee saw Hinata's father was already there waiting. He smiled at them politely.

Lee glanced around taking in the walls of the place he'd recently called home. He was going to miss being here. A small tug on his jacket made him look around. Hinata was smiling at him then she mouthed _'I__'m leaving now.'_ Before pulling him into a hug.

'Itachi Hinata's dad's here she's leaving." Lee told the blind man who snapped his head around in Lee's direction before Hinata pulled him also into a hug.

They waved to her as she left with her father.

It wasn't long after that, that Lee felt Itachi squeeze his hand. Looking at the teen Lee saw him say **'a car just pulled up.'**

Glancing out of the window Lee saw his car parked and his mother getting out.

'It's my mum's. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, unless you want me to wait for your parents to arrive?'

**'I'll be fine, you go ahead. I'll see you tomorrow at school. We're meeting in the head's office.'**

'Ok then I'll see you.' With that lee pulled the brunette into a quick hung before running to intercept his mum.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Hinata arrived home she was greeted at the front door by her little sister Hanabi who ran and hugged her. She hugged her sister back fondly she had missed her while she was at the hospital. That was one of their rules no visitors.

"Welcome home Hinata-sama." Said a deep voice above her. Glancing up she spotted her elder cousin Neji walking toward her.

Hinata smiled and hugged her cousin. "How was you stay?" he asked kissing the top of her head.

Pulling out of the hug Hinata slipped her bag off her back and took out her whiteboard. She had never needed to use her whiteboard at the hospital since all of the nurse there could lip read. It was going to take some time to get used to.

Hinata held up her whiteboard which read. 'It was great I made some really good friends. How have you all been?'

"Same as usual here. Is it true you're joining my school tomorrow?" Neji asked taking her bag and leading her into the house.

'You don't mind do you? I won't if it bothers you but it's more convenient this way since Itachi-kun's little brother goes there and it's close to Lee-kun's home.' Hinata held up her board showing Neji.

He looked at her frowning slightly before replying. "I'm glad you're coming. I can look after you easier that way."

Hinata blushed slightly out of embarrassment. She heated people thinking she was weak. It was very understandable that her Ni-san would want to look after. She had nearly died in their house fire, but still she didn't like it.

"So these friends that you mentioned. Itachi and Lee right. What are they like?" Hanabi had tugged Hinata over to the sofa looking at her with devious glint in her eyes.

Blushing Hinata franticly wrote '_it's not like that. Itachi-kun and lee-kun are like brothers to me. There both really nice and we get along __great__.'_

"Do they have a err... disability's to?" Neji sat down next to them looking slightly awkward.

_'Yeah the__re do. Itachi-kun is blind and Lee-kun is deaf__. But it was really easy when we're together. It's like __they__know what I'm__ saying without me having to tell them.'_

"They're nice boys" Hiashi said entering the living room where the three Hyuuga's sat. "Although lee can be very loud sometimes but that's to be expected."

"Well I look forward to meeting them then." Neji stood from his seat. "Hinata-sama since you haven't gotten any of your school things would you like me to take you shopping?"

Hinata nodded excitedly. She hadn't been shopping in a long time and while she wasn't a 'shopaholic' it was nice to sometimes buy new things.

"Great we'll leave in about half an hour." And with that he left making his way upstairs.

Getting up and following her cousin Hinata paused. She didn't know where her room was. Since parts of the house that were damaged by the fire had been rebuilt Hinata had no idea where her room was.

Walking up the stairs Hinata followed the path towards her old bedroom. It was easy to see where the fire had been and although she didn't like to admit it she was scared. Horrible flashes of the fire passed her mind. Picking up her pace Hinata ran down the corridor until she reached her bedroom.

There was a new platter on the door reading 'Hinata's Room'. Opening the door Hinata was slightly surprised to see the room almost identical to the way it was before the fire. It sent chills up and down her spine, so as quickly as she could she began getting ready to go out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That was the first chapter. Chapter 2 coming soon...


	2. Chapter 2

**The Blind, The Deaf and The Mute.**

**ShadowCasper: ** Thanks for all the review's they make me very happy. Sorry for the wait, but homework just takes up too much time. Anyway here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy.

**Summary: **Itachi's blind ,Lee's Deaf and Hinata's mute. They've become very good friends and are about to start a new school together. But trying to keep their disabilities a secret is harder than they thought.

**Parings: **ItachiXKisame, HinataXNaruto, One-sided HinataXKiba, GaaLee, NejiXTen and SasuXSaku

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 2

The car ride for Itachi's first day ay school was considerably awkward. Ever since his accident his parents had been acing very different towards him and although he couldn't see it he knew the way they looked at him. With disappointment and resentment.

Itachi's family the Uchiha's were in charge of a large company called the Sharingan. Since his 15th birthday almost a year ago, Itachi had been training to take over the company. He'd been what his parents referred to as 'their superstar'. Now that he could no longer see and would find it very difficult doing anything he used to with easy Itachi was sort of shoved aside. Although his blindness had caused his too become closer with Sasuke, whom had always seamed to resent him for being his parents favourite.

"We're here." His father called from the front seat, pulling there car to a stop. Itachi stepped out of the car pulling his bag with him. Moving his head from side to side Itachi took the scene around him in. This place smelled very fresh and since it was too early for other students to be here it was very silent.

"Come on boy get moving, I've got to be in the office by 9." The gruff voice of his father snapped followed by heave footstep's in the opposite direction. Itachi moved round the car reaching the opposite side and began to walk in slow footsteps afters his parents.

"I'm going to walk beside you, so just follow my lead." Sasuke said stepping up along side Itachi.

It was something very un-Sasuke like but Itachi pleased that although how small he and his brother had made a slight connection. "Thanks."

Following Sasuke movements were had since Itachi was so used to having two comforting hands supporting him. "Sasuke can we go to the toilet please?" Itachi asked rather embarrassed.

"Sure one sec." Calling out slightly louder Sasuke added. "Mum, dad me and Itachi and are going to head to the toilet, we'll meet you at the head's office."

There was no reply from either of his parents, not that Itachi expected one, so Itachi just followed Sasuke's footsteps which were moving off to the left. It wasn't long before Sasuke's footsteps slowed to a halt.

"It's here on the right." Itachi moved along the wall until he reached the bathroom door. "Would you like me to come in with you?"

"No I'll be fine." Was Itachi's hasty reply, having to be lead around was bad enough but being escorted into the bathroom was just way more than Itachi could bare.

After a few steps into the bathroom Itachi stopped felling, with outstretched hands, that there was a wall of maybe a cubical right in front of him. Frowning Itachi moved his hands up feeling a strange soft fabric beneath his fingertips. This wall also had a weird sent to it, like the fresh ocean. His frown deepening Itachi kept moving his hands up until they reached something quite soft and hard; like rough skin. _Skin._ Jerking back Itachi stumbled slightly back hitting the wall.

"Know that you've stopped molesting me, can I ask what the fuck your doing?" the voice that spoke was deep and anger.

Swallowing his fear Itachi said. "I came in to pee; this is my first day at school which is why you wouldn't recognize me." Now that he knew the other teen was there Itachi concentrated on the mans breathing, it was low and slightly raspy. "My names Uchiha Itachi. Yours?"

"Weirdo!" was the only reply Itachi got as the teen barged past him. When the door was closed again Itachi let himself back against the wall slightly. He was shaking and had a stomach full of butterflies. The emotions inside of him were foreign, and defiantly not fear. Itachi new fear and this was not it.

Groping around for the sinks Itachi wet his face with water willing him self to calm down.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Itachi and Sasuke were heading towards the headmasters office, the scene in the bathroom unmentioned although Itachi was sure Sasuke could properly sense there was something off with his brother.

"Is that one of you friends?" Sasuke asked as there turned round a corner. "She's got long hair and pale light lavender eyes."

Itachi felt his heart flutter slightly, a small smile gracing his lips. "Yeah that's Hinata-chan."

"She a Hyuga," Sasuke mused. "Must be Neji cousin he mentioned before, she's pretty."

Itachi's smile quickly faded. "I wouldn't know" he knew his voice was harsh but Itachi felt envious of Sasuke, he'd give anything to see Hinata's and Lee's faces. Not that he hadn't explored them with his hands but seeing and feeling was not the same.

"Right sorry, so what's wrong with her?" Itachi knew the question meant no harm but still felt his over protectiveness for his friends win him over.

"There's nothing wrong with her. Just because can't speak doesn't mean she's different." Itachi snapped.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it. Since when did you care so much about other people?" Sasuke's retort was harsh but true. Before he'd become blind Itachi hadn't cared about other people or there feelings.

Before Itachi could respond Hiashi spoke to him.

"Hello Itachi-kun."

"Good morning Hiashi-san." Itachi nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"This is my nephew Neji, Neji this is Hinata's friend Itachi." Hiashi said helpfully pointing out that there was an extra person. 

Stretching his hand out Itachi waited for the firm grip of Hinata's cousin.

"Nice to meet you I'm Neji."A brisk shake of the hand.

"You to," Neji smelled like Hinata accept slightly stronger.

His parents began to converse with Hiashi and Itachi heard Sasuke and Neji start up a conversation. Moving his head from side to side Itachi tried to smell Hinata out. A small hand touching his own made itachi's heart warm.

"Are you alright?" he asked. A slight tug at his hand was Hinata's reply. _I'm ok just nervous. You? _

"I'm fine. Can you see lee out the window?" Itachi squeezed her hand tightly.

A quick squeeze said. _His car's just pulled up. _

Itachi just nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lee was practically skipping down the corridors of his knew school. He felt terrible and desperately wanted to be with his friends again. Just being in their presents made the teen feel happy. He really needed that right now. When he rounded the corner Lee felt his heart skip when he saw Hinata. She looked awful; it properly wouldn't have been obvious to anyone other than her family but after living with her for the last few months Lee could see the difference. Her skin was paler then normal and her hair slightly ragged. It must have been another one of her nightmares that caused this. The amount of time Lee had gone to her room with the sense that something was not right only to find the young girl trashing and properly screaming in her sleep.

The pair had decided not to tell Itachi, the teen had enough problems of his own and since he couldn't see there was no problem.

"ITACHI-SAN, HINATA-SAN GOODMORNING" lee saw all occupants whip around to face him, and decided that maybe his voice was slightly too loud.

Scanning the group at large Lee noticed four unfamiliar face's. Two were about his own age, both with dark hair on was unmistakably Itachi's little brother there looked very much alike, and the other must have been Hinata's brother. No Hinata only had a little sister so that was her cousin, he had the 

same pale eyes as her and the same hair except his was more dark like Hiashi's. The other two people were presumably Itachi's parents; both were looking at him with distain.

Bouncing over too the pair Lee stopped, smiling widely at them both. "HOW" seeing them flinch he lowed his voice. "Are you this morning?"

The pair smiled at Lee, warming his heart before Itachi said, "we're cool did you get a good sleep?"

"An excellent one, nothing like being back home." Ok so that was a major lie but there didn't need to know that. "So are these." He pointed at the unfamiliar boys so Hinata would know who he meant.

Itachi seamed to guess who he was talking about because he answer, "The one that looks like me is my little brother, Sasuke, he's the same age as Hinata. The other is Hinata's cousin Neji."

"Oh I see." Lee replied looking over the two boys again, both of whom were still looking his way. Raising his hand lee greeted them. "Hello, I'm rock lee." The teens only nodded before caring on with there own conversation. It was clear that they both new lee was deaf by the way they had greeted them, it hurt that they treated him that way.

Looking for his father, Lee saw that he was talking to the others parents and decided, since they'd never met, to introduce him to Hinata and Itachi.

"Come and meet my father." Lee took Itachi's right hand while Hinata took the left and led him over to where his father was. As he passed them Lee couldn't help notice the looks he was getting from Sasuke's family and Neji, but tried to ignore them. Hiashi paid no attention since he was used to seeing Itachi and Lee holding hands.

"Dad this is Itachi-san." He held up itachi's hand so he could shake it with his father. "And Hinata-chan, this is my dad, Hiro." Lee watched them exchange greetings just as a women stepped out of the headmasters office. She said something, but it was too fast for Lee to catch, before she motioned them all into the office. 

When there were all seated, Itachi in between him and Hinata, the women began talking again. _I guess she's the head mistress. I wish she'd talk slower then I could know what she's saying. I should say something but I don't want to seem like I an attention seeker. _Lee slumped down on his chair, feeling low. He hated when he couldn't understand what was going on around him, especially since this concerned him. It was just what the nurse and doctors had done when they had wanted to keep something a secret from him. It made him feel different

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata sat in the head mistress room not really listening to what she was saying. Instead her concentration was on Lee. The older boy seemed to be having a hard time understanding what Mrs Ballad ,the head mistress , was talking about. His eyes were squinted and large thick brows frowned in concentration. She wanted to ask Ballad-sensei if she was able to talk slower but begin unable to speak had it's own problems. At times like this Hinata would usually communicate in her own way and let Itachi know the problem, but she didn't want to attract unwanted attention. Mostly from the Uchiha's, they didn't seem like nice people at all and she'd herd the rude comments they'd said 

about Lee. She gathered up her confidence, however when she saw lee slump down in his chair a rejected look on his face. Hinata hated that look.

Slowly moving her hand Hinata leaned down towards itachi's. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Neji glancing at her questionably, but ignored it. Grasping itachi's hand Hinata gave a light squeeze. Itachi's turned her head a fraction, pale black eyes searching blindly for her face. Turning his palm around Hinata fingered out the name _Lee_ hoping her meaning was clear.

Itachi's face immediately scrunched up in an angry look, telling Hinata he'd understood her meaning, before he raised his hand.

Hinata smile and let go of his hand just as Ballad-sensei said. "Itachi-kun, is there a problem?" the new focus of her words seamed to catch Lees attention as he turned his head towards Itachi and Hinata.

"I was wondering it you could talk slower and pronounce more so that Lee can read your lips." Itachi's voice was polite but held a frightening tone that if she didn't do as he asked he was not going to be pleased. Hinata had only ever heard him use that voice in her or Lees defence so it never scared her.

Lee smiled widely at them, a rosy blush on his face, which Hinata gladly returned. A happy Lee was the best Lee in her opinion. Ballad-sansei seamed taken aback by the sudden demand/question but had the decency to look a bit ashamed.

"I apologise." She bowled to Lee before continuing, her words more obvious and slow. "Well since the three of you are in different years we have decided for you all to be placed in Hinata's year. That way you can adjust to learning with you disabilities. Also you'll be in each others class for every subject except gym where you'll have to be split with the girls and boys." Hinata's heart sunk, she was terrible at gym, but at least she didn't have to talk. "I have already informed all of the staff as well as the head boy and girl about you disabilities but are you still sure that you don't wish for the other students to be aware?" 

Hinata quickly nodded, as did Lee and Itachi. "I see, well if you do have any problems you can ask any of the teachers or your siblings if that makes you fell more comfortable. Your classes start in half-hour so Neji-kun and Sasuke-kun can show you where your lessons with be held. These are you timetables." She handed each of them some stacks of papers. "So that's all really, unless there are any questions?"

Hinata shock her head, it wasn't like she could ask a question ever if she'd had one. Itachi also disagreed however Lee put his hand up. "Ballad-sensei nodded for him to speak.

"Can we talk it in private?" Lee's usual loud voice was barely audible as he spoke; eyes downcast and flushed with embarrassment.

Hinata had never seen or heard Lee look so ashamed, it made her heart clench painfully.

"Of course," she smiled before getting up and gesturing everyone else out of her office. "It was a pleasure to meet all of you and if you have any question please don't hesitate to ask."

Hinata stood taking Itachi's hand in her own and leading him out of the office, brushing lee's shoulder as they passed. Once they were all outside and the door was closed the Uchiha's turned to Itachi.

"Will be waiting outside at three, don't be late." Itachi's father said before turning and walking away, his mother in toe. 

"I have a meeting later Hinata, so Neji will bring you home." Her father kissed her head before bidding the others a goodbye and leaving.

There was a short silence before Neji asked. "Hinata-sama may I please look at your time table?"

Quickly handing it over Hinata saw Neji scanned the paper before speaking again. "You're going to be in 10P, there aren't that many dicks in that class. Your form sensei will be Kurenai, she's nice." Hinata nodded and smiled to show Neji her thanks.

"What form are you in Sasuke?" Itachi asked from beside her.

Sasuke glanced at his brother. "10F."

Hinata guessed when she'd first met Sasuke, that he and Itachi didn't get alone very well. She hadn't even known Itachi had a sibling since this morning and it had come as a shock. There was obviously a reason they didn't get on, but Hinata couldn't imagine not being close to Hanabi or Neji. 

There stood in silence till the office door re-opened and Lee-kun and Hiro-san came out. They exchanged quick goodbyes at the door before Hiro-san left.

"SORRY ABOUT THAT GUYS" Hinata suppressed a laugh at Neji and Sasuke who had both flinched. "ARE YOU BOTH EXCITED TO START OUR FIRST YOUGHFUL DAY AT SCHOOL?"

Itachi smacked lee round the head chuckling. "Lee tone it down. Are you trying to make us all deaf?" usually if a comment like that was said it would hut Lee's feelings. But coming from Itachi it was consider a joke and Hinata could see Lee's smile widen.

"I'm very sorry, but today is the first day of our journey back to normality we must live and enjoy every day of it." Lee held out his hand, waiting for the other teen's hands to join his.

Hinata smiled, _yes your right after what happen with the fire I'm going to enjoy every day to its fullest. _Was what she wanted to say but instead moved her and Itachi's clasped hands on top of lees.

"Fine we'll try to enjoy today, but its school Lee that's always boring." Itachi grumbled moving his free hand to lee's spare and gripping tightly.

"Erm, we should properly get moving if you want to see all your class rooms before people start arriving." Neji said awkwardly.

Hinata glanced down at her watch, it read 8:10 and school was due to start at 8:40. With quick fingers she marked out the time on Itachi's palm, something she'd gotten in the habit of doing.

He nodded. "Yes we'd best go now." Neji returned his nod before turning on his heal and heading down the hallway with Sasuke in toe leaving Hinata, Itachi and Lee to follow.

With a quick smile at Lee and hand-squeeze with Itachi, Hinata decided that this was going to be the best year, no matter what. She was going to make the best out of life, after nearly losing it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That was chapter two…

Chapter 3 … coming soon…


	3. Chapter 3

**The Blind, The Deaf and The Mute.**

**ShadowCasper: So sorry for the long wait, i will try to up-date more often. Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. Please read and review.**

**Summary: **Itachi's blind, Lee's Deaf and Hinata's mute. They've become very good friends and are about to start a new school together. But trying to keep their disabilities a secret is harder than they thought.

**Parings: **ItachiXKisame, HinataXNaruto, One-sided HinataXKiba, GaaLee, NejiXTen and SasuXSaku

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Chapter 3

It was 8:35 and almost time to begin their first lessons, the short tour round their classrooms had been very helpful to Itachi since he was able to pick up certain scents about each room. So that if one day he was separated from Lee or Hinata he'd be able to find the room he needed. Their English class smelled fresh and clean, the science room was smoky where the drama room was stuffy and smelled like sweat. Their form class, were they were now sitting, had a smell that was a mix of mint and scented candle; it was quite rank but very obvious.

The three of them had been sitting there alone at the back of the class for a few minutes, Sasuke and Neji having left for their own classes while their form tutor Ferder-sensai had gone off to a meeting. Itachi could tell that his friends were excited and nervous by their actions, Lee who was sitting on his right was bouncing in his chair, so Itachi could hear, while Hinata on his left kept wiggling her legs, they were bumping against his own. It prided Itachi that he could recognise these signs since he'd never had close friends before and was never able to tell things about other people so easily without his eyes.

The door opened and shut and someone came toward their back desk. By her smell, which matched the room, Itachi was sure it was there teacher. When the footsteps stopped as she reached their table she said.

"I'm just about to start form so the other kids will be coming in now, also when I introduce you to the class you can just stand up were you are. Is that alright?" her voice was kind and caring and it really pissed Itachi off. It was obvious that she was just trying to be nice, that she wanted nothing but there safety but Itachi didn't take it that way .No he saw it as a plan to break them apart, to make it seem like Hinata and Lee no longer needed him. That was his greatest fear after all, for the only people he really cared for to not need him. So instead of answering Itachi just bit his tongue and let the others reply.

The teacher's footsteps grow fainter as she walked away and was followed by the sounds of a door swinging open. Many more footsteps came now as well as whispers' of '_who are there' 'they must be the new students' 'oh he's cute.' _Itachi blanched inwardly after hearing the last one, he really hated girls. Except Hinata.

"All right class settle down, settle down, I'd like to introduce our new students." Itachi heard the teacher say, so as the footsteps and movements stopped he stood up tugging on Lee's sleeve telling 

him to do the same. "I'd like to introduce your new class mates, Rock Lee, Uchiha Itachi and Hyuga Hinata. I expect you all to be kind and to help them into their new school."

Itachi quickly sat down pulling Lee down as well. _Help, like I need help off these people, they'll just be out to get me too. _Itachi thought as he slipped his hands under the table and taking Hinata and Lee's hands in his own. Squeezing their shaking limbs reassuringly, trying to tell them that everything was alright. It seamed to work since both of them squeezed back.

The rest of form was quick and boring, the teacher only spoke for a few more minutes after she'd introduced them than the rest of the class went about their morning. No one bothered them so Itachi presumed his death glare was working on scaring them off, just because he was blind didn't mean he couldn't glare.

When the other students had left Itachi heard lee let out a loud sigh. "Our first lesson is games, which means we won't be together." Lee voice said, the sadness he felt was clear.

"Will you be ok Hinata-Chan?" Itachi asked the Hyuga twisting in her general direction.

As a reply Itachi felt Hinata small hand grips his, in a way that said she'd do her best.

Itachi smiled, knowing the Hyuga would see it, "well we'll wait for you afterwards out side."

"Guys," Lee's loud voice interrupted, "if we don't leave now were going to be late for our first lesson,"

Glancing down at his watch, Itachi mental slapped him self. _I blind for god sake, why do I still even wear a watch._

A soft hand on his and the scraping of chairs told Itachi that Hinata and Lee were ready. So getting up from his seat the Uchiha let his two friends lead him out of the classroom and in to the busy hallways.

Once there were in the hallways, Itachi was shocked at just how crowded they sounded. There were the high giggles of girls and the deep ruff chortles of boys. It didn't take long before Itachi felt Hinata release his hand, and he quickly moved closer to Lee. This was a normal thing for them to do in crowded places. Hinata could see and hear fine, so walking by herself was no problem were as Itachi and Lee needed each others help.

The further they walked the more Itachi became uncomfortable aware of whispers going on around them. _'Oh look at them two,' 'it's always the cute ones,' 'Eww why would a guy like that date a freak like that'. _Gossip, all of it. Stupid gossip that wasn't true and would hurt people's feelings.Lord Itachi hated gossip_._

Lee's hand gripped Itachi's tighter in a nervous gesture. Obviously people were staring just as much as they were talking and Itachi knew Lee hated being centre on attention. Itachi also knew, thought Lee had never told them, that his friend was bullied in his pervious school. It was clear in the way when there first met, when Lee would jerk away from small touches. The thought alone killed Itachi and he'd promised himself that he was always look after Lee.

Warm air hit him as he and Lee stepped outside, since the changing rooms were outside. They then said a quick goodbye to Hinata as she walked off to the girl's changing rooms and they went to the boys. Inside it was noisy and seemed crowded, since the air was hot and clammy. Itachi let Lee lead him over to a bench for him to sit down on while Lee changed. There was no point in Itachi participating.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Lee couldn't stand the way all the boys kept staring at Itachi and him. Sure they probably looked like a couple, (it didn't help that Itachi was unknowingly watching him change,) but the looks were unnecessary. But he supposed their looks were nothing compared to they talk. He changed quickly so they could get out fast, the less time they were around people the better. When Lee was finished changing he bent and grabbed Itachi's hand and pulled him out of the busy changing room.

Once there were outside the teacher told them to go wait on the benches. When they were seated Itachi turned and asked him. '_Are you alright Lee?'_

Lee was very grateful for the concern he was being showed. It made him feel safer. 'I'm fine Itachi-san, what about you?'

'_Of Course I'm alright, just make sure that you keep looking around when the lesson starts up, in case someone starts talking to you."_

Letting out a small chuckle Lee replied. 'You just worry too much Itachi-san, I'll be fine. I like sports.'

Itachi said nothing just squeezed his hand. It wasn't long before the gym teacher came out and started telling them what they would be doing. From what Lee could gather there were going to be doing running, his second favourite after fighting. They were called down and told to get into five lines; they would start by doing a warm up run around the large track. While running Lee made sure to stay near the back, hoping that way he wouldn't get in people's way, even if it wasn't really a proper work out for him.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

When Hinata had first entered the girls changing room, she was unsure of what she should do. She couldn't exactly ask for help and gym had always been her worst subject. The other girls speared her odd glance's then whispered behind there hands. News had already spread fast about the three new students many people were already curious about there relationship. Hinata just hoped that no one would ask, she didn't want to be seen as rude.

Just as she thought about it a girl with brown hair in buns walked up to her. "Hi, your Hinata right, Neji's cousin?" she asked.

Hinata just nodded her head, desperately hoping this girl would leave her alone.

"Oh I'm Tenten, Neji's girlfriend. He asked me to help you out in gym, since he told me about your er problem. I hope that's alright since I was round your house and saw a picture of you, so Neji told me about you. I hope I haven't upset you." She said, it was nice the way she got all panicked and Hinata silently chuckled.

She shook her head trying to indicate she didn't mind. Neji had told her last night about his girlfriend so she'd already known anyway. Although he had been shocked at first when Neji told her, but that was just because the only girls Hinata had seen Neji communicate with were her and Hanabi.

Tenten smiled at her showing her relief before saying. "Well come and get changed with me and my friends. You don't have to worry I've told them your shy so they wont bother you much."

Hinata nodded in reply and followed Tenten over to her section of the changing rooms. There she was introduced to two girls called Sakura and Temari. They greeted her with warm smiles but didn't ask her any question, which she was thankful for. After they had all changed the teacher called them outside. Since the other gym teacher was off sick there were assigned to run laps around the entire field, which was huge and most of the girls complained. Hinata didn't mind however since that meant she wouldn't have to interacted much, which she liked. But also this way she could watch her friends. At this moment Lee was running laps around the track while Itachi was sitting on the benches. At least now she would be able to make sure neither of them got into any trouble.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Sitting on the benches were boring, and the wind was blowing pretty hard which made it cold. Itachi couldn't even watch and it was becoming gradually frustrating. Of course he didn't show any sings of being frustrated, from the out side he would simply look bored and that was just fine with him.

Although Itachi couldn't see Lee he made sure to keep his smell and hearing alert for him, just in case something happened.

"You look like you're just about ready to shoot yourself." A husky voice said from behind him.

Itachi flipped his head around in the direction of the voice, whoever the owner was had a smell about him. A bit like the ocean. _Wait don't I know this smell, that's right. _"You're the guy from this morning." His voice was emotionless, the way he'd trained it to be.

"Ah that's right you remember, than again it's hard for most people to forget my looks." The bench creaked as he sat down. "Names Hoshigaki Kisame, senior. You Uchiha something right?"

"Itachi." He replied curtly. He wasn't sure he liked this man very much. The first time they'd meet he had made Itachi feel uncomfortable, not something he liked to feel.

"Uchiha Itachi Hu? You're in freshmen year yet you don't look much like a freshmen."

"What does it matter to you, I thought you thought I was a weirdo."

There was a deep chuckle from beside him, "yeah I did but I don't hold grudge's. You seam to be a kid who can stand his ground, I like that."

Itachi's stomach fluttered again, "thanks for that."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Lee continued to run at a slow pace, he'd already been lapped by a few people but that didn't bother him much. Just a short while ago the girls had begun to run around the outside of the track, 

and it had taken him a while to spot her but when he did Lee waved at Hinata. He was glad when she too returned the wave.

There was a pat on his shoulder so Lee looked around. Standing before him was a boy he didn't recognises, he had brown spiky hair and large red tattoos on the side of his face. It took Lee a minute to realise that he was being spoken to, and another minute after that to figure out what he had said.

'_Do you know her?'_

Lee gave him a big nod and a wide smile, 'yes Hinata-Chan is my friend."

'_Hinata-Chan, she's pretty cute.' _He said before jogging off.

Lee had to agree Hinata-Chan was very cute, but he wasn't to sure if he liked that guy saying it. It wasn't that he disliked him, Lee never judged people by first impressions, it was just weird reading it from someone. Since Itachi had never said it because he couldn't see how cute Hinata-Chan was.

Thinking about him Lee turned to look at Itachi-san, only he was shocked to see he was talking to someone. Well it was more the other person's appearance that shocked him. The teen was very large, probably a senior, with bright blue hair. However it wasn't that that was most shocking, it was his face. Under each eye the boy had three large scars, giving his eyes a menacing look.

It shocked Lee so much he didn't realise that he'd stopped running till someone ran into his back, causing him to fall flat on the floor. He groaned with pain as he fell head first into the hard grass, luckily his ears weren't caught he didn't need anymore damage on them.

Lee sat up slowly, his ears were ringing. Not a strange thing to happen, since it was always like this after he'd taken a hit, but it hurt neither the less. He quickly remembered that someone had run into him and glanced behind him, sure enough there was a redhead kid crouched down rubbing his head. Lee jumped to his feet and moved over to the boy.

'I'm very sorry; I hope you're not hurt?' Lee extended his hand out for the boy to take.

The redhead looked up at him; he had large green eyes that seamed to have no depth and a red tattoo on his forehead. He then took a look at Lee's hand before reaching out for it and batting it away for him. Hard.

' _I don't want you stupid apologises, just stick with what your doing idiot.' _He got up and barged pastLee roughly, leaving Lee feeling hurt. He had only tried to help, no matter what he did it always seemed no good.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Itachi had decided that the fluttery feeling in his chest was just nervousness, since he wasn't used to talking to people other than Lee or Hinata. This conversation was going pretty well he thought, and Itachi was pretty sure that Hoshigaki-sempai didn't suspect anything about him being blind.

"You know it's funny," Hoshigaki-sempai laughter from beside him. "But your probably the first person I've had a conversation with that hasn't asked me about me scars."

_Scars? _ "Well it's none of my business, if you want to tell me I'll listen but I won't pry." That was an honest fact, Itachi never did like people that nosed in something that wasn't theirs.

Their was another deep laugh beside him before he felt Hoshigaki-sempai stand up. "Maybe someday I'll tell you, Uchiha-kun. See ya."

Itachi was about to ask where he was going before he heard loud and unmistakeable Lee's steps coming towards him.

"Itachi-san, this lesson's finished now so we can head back to the changing rooms." A hand took his and Itachi was surprised that the hand was neither sweaty nor clammy. Which meant Lee probably didn't have much of a work out.

"How was it?" he asked, making sure to squeeze Lee's hand before doing so, as they walked back to the changing rooms."

"It was fun Itachi-san. What about you, who was that you were talking to?" Lee's curious voice asked.

"Oh that was Hoshigaki-sempai, I met him earlier in the toilet."

"Oh that's good so you're making friends. But why would you call him sempai? He must be a senior which makes you the same age."

"Politeness." Itachi answered shortly. Being polite was something he had always been raised to do, even if he hated it.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

After she had meet up with them Hinata, Lee and Itachi had all headed to there next classes. The rest of the day had gone alright. During most lessons Hinata sat doing her work perfectly while Itachi had just been practicing his hand writing asking them afterwards how it looked. It was very clear to Hinata that he was very smart so he didn't really need to pay much attention. Lee on the other hand was different. He wasn't very bright and Hinata was sure he was struggling with the class. This confused her since Lee had told them he'd been going to school till he joined the hospital and yet he was struggling with work a year below him. Still she made sure to take lots of notes that she would share with him.

At lunch time since they all brought lunch the three of them chose to sit outside away from most of the other people. It was still quite warm outside even thought winter was approaching, so they'd enjoyed a nice lunch. Neji had also come to see her, asking if she was ok and if her lessons had gone alright. It was very sweet of him.

When it came to the last period of the day, drama, the teacher had told them they could take this class as a free since they wouldn't be able to participate much. So instead they had decided to head up to the roof, which is were they were now.

Lee was leaning against one of the walls, coping out the notes Hinata had made for him earlier. Itachi was next to him and Hinata next to Itachi. None of them spoke as there was really no need when they with each other, it was like they didn't need words.

Her first day at school had gone a lot better then she'd expected and she thought the others agreed.

'_I think I'm going to like this school.' _She silently mouthed to herself.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Thanks for reading, please review !!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Blind, The Deaf and The Mute.**

**ShadowCasper: **

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. I will be hoping to update every weekend now as that's when I get the most free time. Also as I'm not that great with Spelling and stuff so I was wondering if anyone reading this is a Beta reader and wouldn't mind or would like to Beta this story then I would be incredibly grateful. I do try my best with spelling and am sorry if it's not always great. Anyway, on with the chapter...Please read and review.**

**Summary: **Itachi's blind, Lee's Deaf and Hinata's mute. They've become very good friends and are about to start a new school together. But trying to keep their disabilities a secret is harder than they thought.

**Parings: **ItachiXKisame, HinataXNaruto, One-sided HinataXKiba, GaaLee, NejiXTen and SasuXSaku

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Chapter 4

The bell for the end of school had just rung and Hinata was walking down one of the corridors alone. Just before Itachi and Lee had told her to go ahead without them since she was getting a lift with Neji. They'd also said they would rather walk when the school was not so crowded. She wasn't very keen on the idea of leaving her friends but knew it was better not to leave Neji waiting around for her.

Hinata wanted to get outside fast since the corridors were packed, but she had to head to her locker first to return her books. Hinata's locker was on the 3rd floor so by the time she had reached it there weren't many people on that level, thank god. She hurriedly opened her locker, put her books in and grabbed the one's she'd need for homework.

When Hinata was ready she closed her locker, spun around only to hit someone hard on the chest and drop all her books.

"Ah, I'm sorry." A male voice said as she bent down. "Oh I'll get those." He bent down and began scooping up her books, so Hinata could see his bright blond hair. She was heavily embarrassed, how could she have bumped into someone, she had to be more careful in future.

"Here you go." The boy straitened up and handed Hinata her books. She looked at his faced and blushed vividly. He was very handsome with bright blue eyes that seamed to sparkle. She gave him her best thankful smile and was glad when he returned it.

"Are you new here?" he asked. "I haven't seen you around before, I'm Naruto." Naruto stuck out his hand and Hinata shock it politely. He looked t her expectantly before saying. "What's your name?"

Oh no, oh no, how was she supposed to answer that. Hinata felt her face redden in humiliation just before she turned and fled down the corridor. She must have seamed rude but there was nothing she could have done. Hinata heard Naruto call after her as she left but ignored him and continued 

running till she was safely out of the school. It didn't take her long to find Neji and soon she was on her way back home.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Naruto stood in the corridor slightly confused. He wasn't sure what to make of the pretty girl he'd just bumped into. She seemed nice and had a nice smile but then she'd just run off. Maybe she was scared or shy, but Naruto couldn't see why, he wasn't a very intimidating person. Well if he did scare her he'd just have to apologies tomorrow. She would be hard to find though, since Naruto didn't know her name, but he could find out, she did look about his age. Well he could do that tomorrow.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Itachi and Lee waited till most of the students had left before descending the roof and heading out of school. Itachi's servants would be picking him up while Lee would walk home. The pair strolled silently hand-in-hand down the front path, well everything to Lee was silent but Itachi would notify him if he wanted to talk.

"Itachi-san I think I can see you family's car, would you like me to take you all the way?" he asked Turning his head so he could read his friends answer.

'Yes please.' Itachi replied his face colder then Lee had seen it since they'd first meet. He must really not like his family, but then again neither did Lee.

He silently walked with Itachi till they reached his car. 'I'll see you tomorrow.' He said as Itachi slipped into the back seats.

'I'll hear you.' Itachi chuckled softly closing the door.

The car was out of sight before Lee began to walk away. He wasn't really to keen on going back yet since it was still early and his dad would still be at work, so instead he'd go to the park for a little while. There was no specific time he had to be home anyway.

The park he went to was a small clean place, not one of those ones covered in graffiti. Lee walked over and sat down on one of the swings, slowly rocking himself back and forth. The swings had always been his favourite thing to go on as a kid; he'd always challenge himself and see how high he could go. Back then thought he still had his hearing and loved listening to the sounds of the world around him. Lee missed hearing the sounds of nature, missed the sounds of crickets' and the rustling of leaves. However Lee knew he didn't have it that bad, he could still see and talk. Were as Itachi would never be able to see anything again, it was ok to describing things to him but after a while Lee was sure that Itachi would slowly forget what the individual colours looked like and just be forever swimming in the world of darkness. Then there was Hinata-Chan, sure she could see and hear but she'd never be able to talk to her family or future children. Tell them how proud she was of them; tell her husband that she loved him. So he shouldn't complain about being deaf, he knew that yet it still hurt.

Lee was brought out of his thoughts be a strong hand shoving his back forward so he fell off the swing and flat onto the floor. He hit the grass hard, his ears ringing at the contact, and groaned. God 

that hurt, just like earlier on the track. He rose carefully from the ground and turned to face his 'attacker'. Lee was shocked to find it was the same boy that had bumped into him on the track.

'Oh so you finally noticed me?' he scowled angrily at Lee, who shivered under the fierce green gaze.

'What do you mean?' he asked, trying to sound calm but not sure how it came out.

'I mean I've been talking to you for the last 5 minutes and you've just sat there and ignored me.'

'I'm so sorry, I didn't realise you was there.' Lee quickly bowed, automatically regretting it when his ears began to buzz. He looked back up just in time to catch the red head's reply.

"Don't bullshit me I was talking loud enough. I hate people like you.' Although he couldn't hear it Lee was sure the boys tone was harsh. He didn't say anything to try and stop the boy as he walked away, it truth he must have seemed extremely rude but Lee really disliked it when people said 'I hate people like you'. Those words bought too many bad memories back for Lee, memories he'd rather forget.

Pushing the horrible thoughts to the back of his mind, Lee looked down at his watch. He was shocked to see it was almost 5-o'clock. How long had he been sitting there? Quickly getting to his feet Lee began a slow jog back to his house.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The car journey back to his house was as normal, quite. Itachi hadn't really expected it to be talkative. He wasn't even sure which of the Uchiha servants were driving since they didn't even greet Itachi, but that never bothered him. None of them were very nice anyways.

When they reached the large Uchiha mansions the driver got out and opened the door for him and Sasuke. When he was out Itachi waited for his little brother to move first so that he could follow his movements. Once they were in the house Itachi immediately began to climb the stair's leading up to his room. A rout he'd memorised when he was younger.

When he was in his room, Itachi put down his bag and walked over to his bookshelf. Of course most of the books on there he couldn't read but there were some that he'd been given to by the hospital that were especially for blind people. The Uchiha moved onto his bed and propped open the book onto his legs. Then he slowly began to move his hands back and forth across the pages, felling the bumps and trying to make out what they said. Itachi had only 'read' like this a couple of times but believed he was picking it up rather well.

The story he was reading at the moment was about a young Prince with an evil curse on him. The Prince had to be put through many trails by a witch to prove he was worthy of having the curse removed from him. Not something Itachi would normally read but interesting nether the less.

He spent rest of the evening reading till dinner and was summoned but one of the house keepers who lead him down into the dinning area. Dinner was something he hated, since both his mother and father would be home. The conversation would always be boring and about work. Something they seemed to need to remind Itachi he no longer had anything to do with. Itachi would always stay 

out of there talk since he needed to pay a lot of attention to his food; it was hard to eat with out being able to see clearly.

Today however Itachi was shocked when his father asked him how his day had been.

"It was fine, thank you for asking father." Came his automatic polite response. There was nothing stranger then his father asking about his personal life, so Itachi immediately put up his polite mask.

"So did you run into any trouble with the other kids?" came again his father's voice from across the table.

"No father everything went fine."

"Were you managing well in you classes?"

"Yes, the work was already stuff I've covered before so I had no problem." This was very strange. His farther must be working his way into a topic he knew Itachi wouldn't be pleased with. It had happened before.

"I see, so what about your friends were they having any difficulties?" Itachi was now sure he must be dreaming, not once had his father asked about anyone close to Itachi.

"I think Lee was struggling but Hinata seamed fine."

"Lee, he's the boy with the bowl hair cut right?" Itachi nodded, he'd felt Lees hair before and knew of the way he wore it. "The pair of you seam very close."

So that was it, his father obviously had a problem with Lee. Well if he was going to ask Itachi might as well tell the truth. "Yes we are. Lee is very important to me." Itachi could practically picture his father's angry eyes and stiff pose.

"He's important to you is he?"

"Oh yes. I love Lee very much." Itachi sensed the shock coming off his family and had to fight down a smirk. Yes it was true that he loved Lee but only as a brother, however Itachi was sure his family had taken it the other way, just like he'd intended them to. He always like to disturb his family this way, and was quite proud he could still do it.

"You love him! That ugly little _boy." _He's father snapped.

"Ugly, don't you dear call him ugly you fucking asshole." There were gasps from his mother and brother. Never had Itachi sworn to his father before.

"Don't talk to me like that you ungrateful little brat." The sound of slamming fists meant Itachi's father had stood up in his range. "And just so you understand I will call you friends anything I please, especially since I was only speaking the truth. He is ugly but you wouldn't know that now would you?"

Itachi stood as well, pushing out his chair with force; he'd had enough of this shit. "Your right I wouldn't know that but that doesn't mean I can't tell. Lee is one of the kindest people I know and to 

me that makes him beautiful." Itachi stomped away from the table and headed to the front door, doing his best not to knock into anything on the way. He had to get out of this stupid house.

"Itachi where do you think your going?" his mother's voice called after him.

"I'm going out." He snapped, he was already by the porch and pulling on what he hoped were his shoes.

"Out." His father voice barked. "And where will you go, you can't see?"

"Anywhere." he'd finally gotten his shoes on and was out the door in seconds. He walked straight forward till he bumped into the fence, than followed that along. He wasn't sure where he was going but he knew he just had to be away from that judgementally family of his.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Hinata sat in the dinning room long after dinner was over. She was busy copying the notes she'd taken and was trying her best to make them like the books Itachi had. Making the bumps where hard and it was taking a long time, but Hinata was sure Itachi would be able to work from them. She could have easily done this from her room, but would rather avoid that place till she absolutely had to. Every time she entered flashbacks of the fire would flood her mind and the long burn she had running up her leg would prickle painful. Hinata hated that scar, it was on the front so she'd see it each time she dressed and it just reminded her of that horrible night. It had been hard hiding it while changing for games today but Hinata was determined to keep it a secret. Even Lee and Itachi didn't know about the scar and Hinata didn't want to tell them, thought she did feel bad about keeping secrets.

"Hinata-sama what are you doing?" Neji asked coming and standing beside her. Hinata held up the papers so he could see. "Is that for Itachi-san?" she nodded then, grabbing her whiteboard 'asked'.

'Is there anything I can help you with Neji-Nii-san?'

Neji chuckled softly before moving and ruffling her hair. "No not really I was just wondering if you're feeling alright, you seemed upset after school had finished."

After school, that's right the incident with Naruto, Hinata still felt bad about it. But she quickly scribbled on her whiteboard 'No I'm fine Nii-san, no need to worry'. And gave him her biggest smile she could. After that he left her alone, Hinata however now felt bad again. She really wanted to apologise but couldn't. Well she could write him a note, and slip it in his locker. Yes that was a brilliant idea, she have to find which lockers was his of course but hopefully that wouldn't be too difficult.

She nodded her head proudly and grabbed a clean piece of paper. Her note was short and simple.

_Dear Naruto-san, I am very sorry I was rude to you yesterday and thank you very much for picking up my books. From Hinata Hyuga._

She hoped he'd remember her and that he'd forgive her. Hinata hated people being mad at her.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

When Lee had arrived home his father, to his relief, was already there. As soon as he got in he headed straight for his room, knowing that his father would come and visit him shortly. Lee sat on his bed waiting patiently, wanting to tell his father all about his first day, it had been good despite the two incidents with the redhead. _I really should learn his name. _Lee decided mentally. Calling him redhead was kind of rude.

His father took longer them expected to come and see him, Lee was sure _she_ was the reason but was just hoping he was wrong. He was right however judging by the large swelling bruise on his fathers lip.

'Hello son.' His father said coming and sitting beside him kissing his head. Lee knew it was babyish to whished to be kissed, but loved the affection his father gave him. 'How was you first day?'

'It was very good, difficult but I love a challenge. I think Hinata-can and Itachi-san liked it as much as I did.'

'That's great Lee. I'm glad you're enjoying it. Oh yeah did you take you tablets.' Lee shook his head. 'Alright I'll go get them for you, best you stay in your room, _she_ isn't in a very happy mood.'

Lee nodded to his father and smiled only allowing his smile to drop once he'd left the room.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Itachi wasn't sure how far he'd walked or where he was, he really regretted his decision to leave the house. Why hadn't he just stormed upstairs? He wanted to ask someone where his was but didn't want to sound stupid so instead he keep walking, using his ears and nose to make sure he didn't bump into anything or one. His hands were travelling along the railing beside him and Itachi was sure he must have looked like a drunk. He could even hear people whispering about him but ignored them. Obviously nice people would have asked him if he was ok, but these people were just stupid gossips. He hated their kind.

The loud sounds of heavy traffic reached his ears. That must mean he was near a main road. Itachi headed in that direction, maybe his parents would send someone to look for him, he doubted it, but if they had standing by a main road would be his best bet at getting spotted.

He walked closer to the sounds and finally stopped when he was sure he was near the side. There were lots more people around here and it made Itachi nervous, but he didn't let it show and continued to walk this time left hoping to find a bench to sit on. Unfortunately Itachi bumped into someone large.

"Oi watch it kid." The man said before roughly pushing Itachi out of the way causing him to trip on the curb he hadn't know was there and fall down, hitting his head on the hard concrete. Pain burst through his body and he began to fell dizzy. There were load honks coming form either side of him and Itachi began to panic. He'd fallen in the road, he had to move but couldn't, his head spun and the sound began fading from the word. Just before he slipped into unconsciousness he had a mental vision of his last car accident, the one that render him blind. Panic steeled into the pit of his stomach as the sound vanished from the world.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Thanks for reading this chapter, please review.

Chapter 5...Coming Soon...


	5. Chapter 5

**The Blind, The Deaf and The Mute.**

**ShadowCasper: ****Hi I'm back, so so sorry it's been so long and I will defiantly make sure the next one is sooner. Thanks to all the people who do read this despite my really bad updating and for all the reviews. I'd also like to thank ****Bag o' Moon Frogs ****for betaing this chapter. Anyway this chapter is mostly about Kisame and Itachi but I hope you enjoy.**

**Summary: **Itachi's blind, Lee's Deaf and Hinata's mute. They've become very good friends and are about to start a new school together. But trying to keep their disabilities a secret is harder than they thought.

**Parings: **ItachiXKisame, HinataXNaruto, One-sided HinataXKiba, GaaLee, NejiXTen and SasuXSaku

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Chapter 5

When Kisame had seen Itachi fall he wasn't sure what to do. He'd just been walking home after going out with his friends when he spotted his lower classmate hit the road hard. The car that was driving had seen him but was too close to stop completely so Kisame's body had moved by it's self and he'd ran out, shielding itachi's body with his own. The car had knocked him, scrapping his back, but Kisame strength was enough to stop the slowing car from proceeding any further. After that he had carried Itachi back to his apartment.**. **The wiser choice would had been the hospital, but Kisame wasn't keen on them and he believe that neither of there wounds were fatal.

When he first arrived home Kisame had rested Itachi down on his coach before quickly going and getting his first aid kit. There was a large gash along the top of Itachi forehead which he attended to first; the other smaller cuts were only minor. After that he'd changed the boy out of his clothes which were covered in blood into some of his own larger more comfortable clothes. When he was sure Itachi seemed comfortable, Kisame attended to his own wounds, which looked a lot worse when he saw it in the mirror then he'd expected. Half of the skin on his back was torn while his t-shirt was in bloody shreds. He bandaged it up, making sure to use disinfectant first, he couldn't risk getting ill. When Kisame was sure he was fine he went back into the living room where Itachi was and began doing his homework. He wasn't concerned with how long he'd have to stay up till the other boy awoke, he'd wait all night if he had to. Kisame really didn't want Itachi freaking out about being in a stranger's apartment.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

In his dreams there was colour; Itachi could remember how to distinguish the different colours from one another. Blue had always been his favourite, it was a beautiful colour that made him think of life. Red was the colour he hated most, red was the last colour he'd ever seen, the colour of his blood.

When he felt the pull of consciousness Itachi tried to fight it, he didn't want to return to the world were everything was the same, just black. The colour of nothingness and everything at the same time.

"_Uchiha-kun, can you hear me?" _a deep voice said close to him, a deep husky voice Itachi was sure he knew but couldn't think of whom it belonged to. _"Uchiha-kun, Uchiha-kun." _Itachi realized that the voice was not one of his dreams, and panic rose in him as he'd remembered what had happened to him last. He'd fallen into the road and was sure he was going to be hit; maybe this man was a doctor.

Itachi slowly opened his eyes, waiting for them to clear so he could see who had spoken to him. When they remained blank however Itachi reminded himself of his lack of sight. How pathetic.

He was about to speak out when pain shot through his head. He brought his hand up to clasp at the throbbing area.

"Calm down Uchiha-kun, you've injured you head and need to rest." The same voice spoken hurriedly, pushing Itachi down when he tried to sit.

"Who are you? Where am I?" he asked, fighting against the other mans hold on him.

"It's me Kisame from school, you're at my apartment. You fell down hit you head and blanked out, so I brought you back here."

Itachi relaxed back into the couch, he wasn't sure if he could really trust this man but at least he wasn't a stranger. "What happened after I passed out?" he asked, curiously, wincing when a cold bag was placed over his head.

"I was able to stop the car from hitting you then brought you back here. I cleaned your wounds and patched you up, there not much else to tell really." His voice was calm once more.

"How did you manage to stop a car from hitting me?"

Kisame let of a gruff laugh. "I jumped in front of you, how else."

"You jumped in front of a car!?" Itachi bolted up, ignoring the pain flash through his head and staring in the general direction he believed Kisame was.

"It was already slowing down anyway, it was no big deal."

"Are you hurt?" Itachi really hoped the other male wasn't hurt on his account.

"Only a little scratch, nothing major." Itachi felt the other man move closer to him. "What about you, how's you head?" A large hand closed around his head, removing the bag from the injury. "I don't think you hit it too hard."

"No I think it's alright. I'm sorry for imposing on you. "Itachi could feel the warmth of Kisame's body so dangerously close to his own. His own body felt hotter as well, Itachi wasn't sure if was a good or bad thing but knew his sempai was the cause.

"Don't be stupid; what sort of sempai would leave their kohai in danger. Anyway why were you even out there, I didn't think you would live in this sort of place."

"What's that's supposed to mean?"

"Well you an Uchiha right, that makes you rich and these streets are pretty rough. Not somewhere anyone with a decent name would be."

Itachi frowned, it wasn't unusual for people to know the Uchiha name, but it still surprise him that Kisame had known. After all, anyone who knew usually keep away from him, afraid he'd be a snobby bastard probably, and yet Kisame treated him like an average kid. It was nice. "So what area are we in anyway?"

"Ah, it's the republic district, well the better half anyway and it's still a load of crap living here. So care to answer my first question, you don't have to if it's something personal, though."

"Not really, just a stupid fight with my parents. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going."

-+-+-

The cut on itachi's head didn't seem to bad, and the boy himself seemed to be alright, so Kisame was relived. "Well it's pretty late, so if you want you can sleep, or I'll take you back now. Your choice?"

The darker haired boy looked down at his hands, "Is it alright if I sleep? I don't want to intrude on you or you family."

To this Kisame chuckled lightly. "It's no big deal kid, and I doubt my parents are going to come back from the grave to kick you out of my house."

Itachi dark eyes widen before he quickly said. "I terribly sorry, I didn't know."

"Why would you have, we've only know each other for a day. So you're staying. Do you want to call you parents to let them know?"

"Um, no, that's fine, but would I be able to use you bathroom?"

"Sure it just there down the hall." He pointed to one of the doors on the right.

Itachi was looking down at his hands again, he seemed nervous. " I'm sorry but I can't see it."

"Oh I'll turn the lights on then." Kisame got up and flicked them on. "Can you see better now?" he asked.

The other boy shook his head. "I can't see, period." His voice was low and ashamed.

He couldn't see, as in his was blind. But how was that possible? Itachi went to school and had been walking around the street. "Is this a joke?" he asked.

Itachi's head snapped up. "Of course it isn't!" he said angry now, glaring at Kisame. "What sort of sicko would joke about things like that?"

"Well it just you don't really seem blind." Kisame now felt horrible for even suggesting someone would make up such a thing. "I'm sorry, that was very rude."

The Uchiha seemed to calm down and he carefully rose to his feet, wobbling slightly. "It wasn't rude and I'm actually really glad I don't come off as blind." He extended his hand. "But come here, look closely into my eyes."

Kisame did so, taking Itachi hands so the younger knew where he was, Kisame stared into the dark orbs. For the first time he seem that they weren't complexly black but had a slight faded look about them, more a brown. "What colour were they to begin with?" he asked.

"Black," Itachi replied shortly.

"I see." Kisame paused, unsure weather he should ask or not, but decided to anyway. "You don't have to answer but how did it happen?"

Itachi sat back down before saying. "I don't mind saying but would you let me see you."

Taking the seat next to Itachi, Kisame asked. "How's that possible?"

"My hands, I see with my sense of touch."

"Oh. Well sure." Kisame took Itachi hands in his own again and placed them on his chest. Itachi's pale hands moved over Kisame's body and up his neck, itachi's face was set in concentration obviously trying to memorise what he 'saw'. To Kisame it felt completely weired having someone touch him so intimately, tracing the out lines of his lips eyes nose and his scars. Even his ears were carefully shaped till Itachi moved his hands and run them through Kisame's short hair.

"What colour hair do you have?" Itachi asked.

"Blue."

"Blue, ok what about your eyes?"

"Pale blue."

"And your skin?"

"It's darker then yours, a light tan" Kisame tried to fight down a blush as Itachi stroked his cheeks, memorising the feel of the skin.

Itachi pulled his hands away before saying "Thank you, I think I have a basic picture of what you look like now. I would appreciate it if you would keep this secret. I understand if you wish to spread it but…"

"Of course I'll keep it a secret, I'm not a jerk," Kisame cut in. The thought of spreading the secret had never even crossed his mind.

"Ah, thank you very much. It would be really difficult on us if you did tell other people."

"Us?" Kisame asked. _What did that mean?_

Itachi's eyes widen in horror, "I-I meant to say me not us, how silly" he chuckled nervously making it so obvious to Kisame that he was lying. Which then made the elder think? Since Itachi obviously meant we then surly there were others with disabilities like itachi's and the most obvious choice for Kisame to pick would be Itachi's two friends. However, he was almost 100 percent certain that neither of them were blind.

"By 'us' did you mean that girl and boy you transferred with?" Kisame asked and Itachi let out a tired sigh in reply.

"Well since there really is no use in lying, yes your right. 's deaf and Hinata-chan's mute."

"I see, that must be rough."

Itachi nodded before raising his face. "I'm sorry I almost forgot I was supposed to tell you about my accident." He cleared his throat before continuing. "Just over two mouths ago my family and I were in a car crash, I feel into a coma for a week before waking up complexly blind. When I was discharged from the hospital I was sent to another sort of hospital where I was taught how to get around as best as 

I could without my eyesight. That's were I met Hinata and Lee and we became friends. There's not much else to tell really."

Kisame stayed silent a while after Itachi had finished speaking; he couldn't begin to imagine how hard it must be for the three of them. As well as how strong they must be to live with such a burden and continue to go on each day. "I won't try to say I understand what you and you friends are going through because I can't and I doubt you really want sympathy?" Itachi nodded. "I thought so, but you know sometimes there's more to see in life then what's shown."

"What's that mean?" Itachi asked, confused.

"Ah, it's just something my mother used to say, I guess the meaning is something you have to learn on you own."

"You sound kind of like some wise old man." Itachi laughed which Kisame joined in.

"I'm just trying to be considerate in a way that won't annoy you."

"If you want to be considerate then could you please show me to the bathroom? I'm desperate."

"Oh right I forgot, here take my arm." Kisame extended his arm and touched Itachi's so the other could hold onto it as he led him to the bathroom.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

He was scared bleeding and alone. He wanted, _needed _someone to help him, to save him from this torture. Lee gripped his bleeding ears, which were in agonizing pain as his head swam and his vision blurred red from the blood running down his head, his own blood. He opened his bruised lips and let out an unheard whimper '_I-Itachi-san…………. H-Hinata-chan………… Dad……… someone please.'_

Hands wrapped around his dark hair, tugging painfully before lifting him and slamming Lee into a near by wall. The familiar feeling of his head splitting filled Lee before he smiled softly as he slipped into unconsciousness.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The alarm clock woke Hinata and she jerked out of her unsettling dreams of fire and heat, her body covered in the usual sweat. Moving quickly Hinata shut off the ringing and began to head for her morning shower. Hinata would always rise before anyone in her house so that she could shower and dress without being disturbed. Not only that but each morning Hinata would be shaky and frightened, any little thing causing her to flinch. She didn't want her family to see her like that, since she knew it would only worry them.

Hinata's showers were always freezing cold and quick. She would wash her hair fast and cleanse her body always quickening her pace when she came to the burn on her leg. After her shower was finished Hinata would go to her room and blow-dry her long dark hair. When that was dry she would quickly dress then head down stairs for breakfast. By this time the rest of her family would be up and today was no exception.

They greeted her with warm smiles, which Hinata returned.

"Good morning Hinata-sama, what would you like for breakfast." Neji asked rising from his chair. Hinata quickly shook her hands, gesturing she could make it herself. Today she decided on toast and 

jam. Just as she was sitting down at the table the phone began to ring. Hinata was about to rise and get it but stopped herself, realizing she could no longer do simple things like that. Neji got it instead.

Hinata concentrated on eating as Neji talked on the phone and Hanabi and her father conversed over some festival at Hanibi's school.

"Em no sorry we haven't. Yeah sure see you Sasuke." Hinata turned to look at her cousin as Neji put down the phone. Sasuke, that was Itachi's brother. Was there something wrong? She raised an eyebrow in question to Neji who came over and crouched down beside her.

"Hinata-sama, it seems that Itachi-san and his father had an argument last night and, well, Itachi-san stormed out and he hasn't returned home since."

Hinata's light eyes widened, _what? Itachi was missing? _Opening her mouth Hinata tried desperately to talk to say anything. "_w-w…." _Hinata's throat closed up and she bent over silently coughing, trying not to hyperventilate.

"Hinata-sama, calm down." Neji begged from beside her, her father and sister moving around the table.

"Here Onee-sama, drink this." Hanabi handed her a class of water, which Hinata quickly drank, trying to slow her frenzied breathing.

"Hinata darling calm down, I'm sure Itachi-kun is just fine." Her father said softly stroking her hair and Hinata nodded at him. Willing her body to calm, she didn't want a panic attack.

When Hinata was sure she was calm enough she straightened up. Her cousin, sister and father were all looking at her with worried expressions. Hinata smiled gratefully at them, showing she was fine now. It was really sweet they cared so much.

"Hinata-sama like uncle said I'm sure Itachi-san's fine, but how about this: we'll go to school and Itachi's not there by the time first lesson starts we'll go look for him. Does that sound alright?" Neji suggested. Hinata nodded in agreement. There was no point in panicking, not until she knew for sure if Itachi was safe or not.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Staring in his bathroom mirror, Lee was disgusted by his appearance. His left eye was swollen and gradually turning a purple colour. His lips were cut where he'd been biting them and there were many scratches covering his face, the back of his head was cut, and his ears, which were bleeding, throbbed painfully. There was also many bruises littering his body which were easy enough to hide, but what about his face, surely Hinata-chan would notice and Lee didn't want her to worry.

In the mirror Lee saw the door open and his father's own bloody face poke round it. 'I brought you your medicine.' Lee smiled his appreciation, only letting his smile drop when his fathers face had disappeared. He couldn't let his father see his weakness', as long as he pretended to be fine his father wouldn't worry.

Swallowing his tablets was hard; his throat was tight since Lee was sure it had been stepped on. He didn't think his vocals cords had been damaged but since he couldn't hear Lee wasn't too sure.

Making sure his wounds were bandaged correctly Lee left the bathroom and grabbed his school bag which, lay in his room. As he left Lee knew not to bid goodbye to his father since it would only cause them problems.

Lee hated walking to school and made sure he always avoided the main streets and roads, losing his hearing had caused him to become very scared while out alone. Then again who wouldn't be?

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Drumming her fingers on her legs, Hinata glanced around for signs of Itachi or Lee. She and Neji were sitting on one of the benches outside school waiting, Neji had insisted on staying with her and Hinata was happy to let him.

"Neji!" A voice called and Hinata turned, seeing the blond from yesterday walking over to them. When he saw her he stopped. "You're the one from yesterday," he said, bright blue eyes widening. Hinata adverted her gaze blushing.

"You two know each other?" Neji asked, throwing Hinata a sidelong glance.

"Not really," Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "We sort of ran into each other yesterday."

"Oh I see. Well, Naruto, this is my cousin Hinata, Hinata-sama this is Naruto. He's in your year," Neji introduced.

Hinata stood and bowed, hopping she wasn't blushing as hard as she believed she was. Yesterday had been such an embarrassment.

"It's nice to meet you Hinata-Chan, I'm sorry for my clumsiness yesterday." Naruto also bowed, causing Hinata to blush further.

She had never been good getting along with guys, which is why it still surprised her sometimes how well she got along with Lee and Itachi.

"Hinata-sama." Neji tugged at the sleeve of her uniform causing her to turn and look at what Neji was gesturing to. When she'd seen what Neji meant Hinata clasped her hands over mouth, a silent gasp escaping her mouth. Lee was walking up to them and he looked awful, his face was covered in bruises and parts were swollen. He was also limping.

Standing up, Hinata hurried over to her friend, coming to a halt in front of him. Very carefully she mouthed without trying to make a sound, _'are you ok? What happened?' _Lee blinked before shinning a bright smile.

"I'm fine Hinata-Chan, I accidently fell down the stairs." Lee voice was slightly wispy and Hinata was sure he was lying but dropped it, Lee would talk to her when he needed to. Well Hinata hoped he would.

"Good morning Lee-kun." Neji greeted coming up beside Hinata.

"Good morning Neji." Lee looked around before asking. "Where Itachi-san?"

Hinata's heart skipped a beat, that's right Itachi was still missing! She looked over at Neji who gave her a comforting smile before addressing Lee, making sure the other boy was watching his lips closely.

"You see Lee-kun, that's the problem we don't know where Itachi-san is. According to Sasuke he left late last night and never came back, however Sasuke isn't in yet so there's no need to worry."

To Hinata it seemed that Lee was already beyond worrying and frantic instead. His eyes had dilated and his breath had become ragged. From experience Hinata knew that Lee was more prone to have attacks than she was, especially since she seen him have them before. It was not a sight she wanted to see. Thinking fast Hinata moved and embraced Lee in a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around his back. His body stiffened before relaxing into Hinata's hold and his own hands came around her waist. On his back Hinata wrote out the kanji for '_he'll be fine'_ and knew Lee understood when he kissed her head.

Hinata just hopped she could convince herself that as well.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Naruto watched as Neji's cousin hugged the strange big-brow guy, he didn't understand but there was something wired about them. Especially since yesterday he'd seen bushy-brows walking around hand-in-hand with Sasuke's older brother, all three of them had transferred into there school at the same time and it was obvious they were good friends, but something about them didn't add up.

When Naruto had gone round Sasuke's for one weekend a while back he hadn't even see Itachi and the only evidence that there was a second son was the large portrait hanging in the main entrance. It just didn't make sense.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-


	6. Chapter 6

**The Blind, The Deaf and The Mute.**

**ShadowCasper: **Hello everyone, so sorry it's been a long time again I really am terrible at updating, school work just gets to much sometimes but it's half term now so I hope I can get the next chapter up sooner but since I'm in my last year of school and the work is starting to pile on I can't promise anything.  
Now I must thank all of the people who review, I love you all.  
Also thanks to my Beta Bag o' Moon Frogs you are always so much help.  
Anyway this chapter was really hard to write but I like the way it turned out, tell me what you think. –Smile-.

**Summary: **Itachi's blind, Lee's Deaf and Hinata's mute. They've become very good friends and are about to start a new school together. But trying to keep their disabilities a secret is harder than they thought.

**Parings: **KisameXItachi, NarutoXHinata, One-sided KibaXHinata, LeeGaa, NejiXTen and SasuXSaku

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

It had been a long time the previous night before Itachi had gone to sleep since he'd been up talking to Kisame. There conversations were oddly enjoyable; about absolutely nothing and at the same time everything. Itachi felt he could talk quite easily around Kisame not quite as well as with Lee and Hinata but still better then expected. Since Itachi was having an enjoyable time it hadn't occurred to him that he should probably contact his parents to let them know he was safe, not until the next morning.

He'd been walking in to school with Kisame, he'd borrowed some of the older boy's uniform, they weren't talking since Kisame knew that Itachi had to follow his steps carefully. Itachi was walking behind Kisame and there for bumped into him when he stopped walking.

Rubbing his nose Itachi reached up and grabbed the material on Kisame's shoulder. "Why did you stop?" he asked.

"What, oh I just spotted your friends, Hinata-Chan and Lee-kun right?" Kisame replied.

Itachi nodded walking around to stand beside Kisame.

"They seams there upset, well actually Lee-kun looks like he's been hit by a bus."

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked franticly, going over all the possibilities as to why his friends could be upset.

"His face is all beaten up and it looks like his having trouble walking. Do you want me to take you over there?" Kisame seamed to be concerned and Itachi was gratefully for it so again he nodded and held onto Kisame upper arm so the other could lead him over.

They'd only been walking for a short time before Itachi heard over the chatter of other students Lee's loud voice call his name. Only seconds later Itachi felt Lee's body collide with his own and was glad he'd been holding onto Kisame otherwise he was sure he'd have toppled over.

A strong set of arms wrapped around his waist and a head buried in his neck, another pair of smaller arms soon followed round his front and another head was place in-between his shoulder blades. His friends embrace on him was strong and desperate and Itachi was sure he could feel tears soaking his back and neck.

"Where have you been? Do you know how worried we were about you? Why didn't you call? Why did you leave?" Lee voice was racked with sobs and Itachi felt his heart sink when he realised it was him his friends were so worried about, which meant Sasuke had probably told them of his departure the previous night.

Feeling guilt feel him Itachi wrapped an arm around Lee and pulled him closer while his other hand found Hinata's and he stroked it gently.

"I'm sorry." He whispered faintly for Hinata and kissed Lee's ear gently. He knew both of them would understand he truly meant it since Itachi rarely apologised for anything.

"Where were you?" Lee asked again this time pulling his head back so he could see Itachi's lips.

"I…" Itachi was unsure weather to tell the truth and decided it was properly best to lie. "I ran into Kisame-san not long after I left my house and he let me stay, I guess I should have called home to let them know where I was."

Hinata nodded into his back and Lee said. "It was Sasuke-kun who called Hinata-chan this morning, he seamed worried. You should find him and let him know your ok."

Frowning Itachi nodded just as the warning bell sounded. "I guess we should head to class then, oh and Kisame-san thanks again for letting me stay."

"That's alright, it was fun. So I guess I'll se-ah catch you around then."Itachi caught Kisame's blunder and chuckled lightly.

"Yeah _catch _you around."

-+-+-+-+-

Lee watched as Kisame walked off and making sure his voice was low asked his friend. "Kisame-sempai knows your were blind, doesn't he."

Itachi nodded before 'looking' back in his direction. 'Yeah I had to tell him and I also kind of let it slip about you two. But I don't think Kisame-san would tell."

No he didn't think he would either, Kisame seamed kind and Lee decided he liked him. "It's fine Itachi-san." Lee looked at Hinata who smiled and nodded. "Hinata-Chan doesn't mind either.' Taking Itachi's spare hand, his other was still holding Hinata's, Lee tugged on it slightly. 'We should hurry to class before we get detention.'

Both his friends nodded and the three of them began there way to there from room. It was just when there were about to go in that Itachi tugged on his hand, stopping him in his tracks. Lee turned and looked at his blind friend to see a worried expression covering his face.

Itachi released his hand and brought it up to his face, touching his hair first before moving down his eyes. When he touched Lee's bruised eye the deaf winced in pain.

'Your hurt." Itachi stated, drawing his hand back and entwining it with lees. His sightless eyes were gazing at him worriedly. 'What happened? Who hurt you?'

Lee was shocked that Itachi had noticed since he'd been hiding it very well, he didn't want to worry his friends so he let out a loud laugh. 'Know one hurt me, I just fell down the stairs, there's no need to worry.'

Itachi didn't seam to believe him, just like he was sure Hinata hadn't but he nodded and the three of them made there way into class.

-+-

At first break the three of them decided to go and find Sasuke, Lee could tell Itachi felt bad for not call his family to let him know he was ok but then since Itachi had left he presumed they had had a disagreement of some kind. Lee guessed it had to have been a big one to make Itachi leave.

They found Sasuke outside sitting on the benches with his friends, Lee recognised a few of them from his classes but the one he recognised most was the redhead he'd ran into yesterday.

'Um Itachi-san he's with a lot of his friends, maybe we should come back later.' Lee asks hopefully turning to his friend.

Itachi shock his head before saying, 'It's fine just call him over.'

Lee blushed, he didn't want to yell out since it would defiantly causing everyone to look at them, but then Itachi wouldn't and Hinata couldn't. So taking a deep breath Lee hopefully shouted 'SASUKE'

It seamed to be loud enough since Sasuke and his friends all looked over at them, Lee waved at him gesturing for him to came over. Which once he spotted Itachi he did.

'Where the hell have you been?' Sasuke said so fast lee nearly missed it. He was glaring at his older brother, clearly pissed.

Feeling it'd be rude to listen in, Lee turned his head away so he couldn't read Itachi response, instead he looked over to where Sasuke had been moments before. Most of his friends had already gone back to talking all except for the redhead who was glaring at him.

Lee blinked but didn't take his eyes of the jade green ones, he couldn't understand why the boy hated him so much, it hurt to know someone dislike him for no reason.

There was a small tug on his sleeve and Lee turned to look at Hinata who was frowning at him. 'Who's he?' she asked

'N-no one.' Lee blushed, embarrassed at being caught. He turned his body away from the red heads direction and looked over at Itachi instead. It seamed the other was finished talking since Sasuke had began to walk away. Itachi turned there way and smiled.

'Come on, lets go.' He said holding out his hands for them.

Taking one hand Lee couldn't agree more.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

It was lunch time and Hinata, Itachi and Lee were all seated at their own table in the cafeteria. It had started raining during the last period, maths, so they couldn't go sit outside again. Hinata didn't really like in the cafeteria, there were so many people squished in, all talking and laughing. It was actually quite lucky they had been able to find an open table.

Hinata herself really didn't feel like eating, ever since her attack this morning she'd been feeling Ill and light headed. Usually she would have stayed home today, but Hinata desperately wanted to come in and make sure Itachi was alright. Of course now she was also worried about Lee, there was defiantly something going on that he didn't want them to know about.

Taking a sip of her water Hinata frowned when she realised it was empty, her throat was scratchy and she could really use another one.

"Hinata-Chan, do you want me to get you another one?" Lee asked but Hinata shock her head not wanting to trouble her friend. "It's fine, I was getting up anyway." He flashed her a grin before standing and pushing his chair back, only to send it strait in the path of someone walking by. Causing the boy to trip and drop his food on the floor.

Lee seamed to realise something was wrong since he turned, and Hinata watched his eyes widen when he saw who he'd bumped into. It was Sasuke's friend the redhead who had been glaring at lee earlier on, and he did not look happy. Sasuke was also there as well as Naruto.

Itachi who had wipe his head round at the loud crash asked in a slightly panicked tone. "What happen, Lee are you all right?"

Since Lee wasn't facing Itachi and couldn't see what he was saying he didn't respond, the redhead however let out an angry sigh.

"What the hell is you fucking problem, you stupid idiot." His green eyes were so intense that Lee shivered slightly, his fear evident to Hinata.

"Don't talk to him like that, jerk." Itachi stood up balancing himself on lee's shoulder with one hand. Hinata could see him glare at a point just right of the redhead.

"Don't tell me what to do, this doesn't have anything to do with you. Dirty fag." the red head hissed and Hinata saw Itachi flinch, he hated being called that.

"L-listen I'm s-sorry and I'll pay for another one, but p-please don't call Itachi-san names, he didn't have anything to do with this." Lee strutted and Hinata felt her heart clench when she heard how scared he sounded. She got up and moved just behind Itachi.

Their argument had already caused people to look over at them, Hinata really hoped it finished soon before the teachers got involved.

"Shut-up, I'll call you fucking friend what I want." The red head had moved forward slightly, his hands were balled in fist's.

Sasuke stepped forward and place an arm on his friends arm. "Come on Gaara, lets drop it. He's already said he'd pay for some new food."

"It's got nothing to do with the fucking food, this stupid idiot has been pissing me off since he got here. And your fucking brothers no better. Fucking dick."

"Stop it, stop calling Itachi-san those names." Lee's voice was raised in anger and he stepped forward. Hinata could see that his fear was now gone and he was in protective-friend mode. The last time that had happened, things hadn't ended well.

"Don't get so fucking close." 'Gaara' snarled pushing Lee in the chest so that he stumbled back into Itachi, who wobbled slightly but Hinata thankfully stabled him.

Itachi seamed to heat with rage and Hinata knew this was not good, both he and Lee hated fighting unless of course one of there friends were involved. She knew Itachi wouldn't let that blow against Lee go and as expected he lunged forward. Since he was blind Itachi couldn't tell exactly were Gaara was but he did manage to catch one of his arms. Gaara stumbled under the new weight but brought his arm up and smacked Itachi in the back of the head.

Lee let out a angry yell and grabbed Gaara's arm in one hand while the other punched him in the stomach. He brought his arm back to hit Gaara again when it was caught by Naruto who had joined in the fight.

By now most of the other students had started to gather around them cheering but Hinata could see Kisame and Neji struggling there way through the crowd. There were hopefully going to break up the fight.

Hinata watched franticly as Itachi, who was still clung onto Gaara, head butted the red head who after letting out a grunt of pain shoved Itachi into the table causing the older to fall, his and Lee's food splattering on to him. Lee, who had been fighting with Naruto, saw Itachi fall and moved to help his friend up but fell on top of the blind when the blond kicked him in the back.

"Fucking bastard." Itachi yelled and slipping out from under lee, he dived again and this time caught Naruto bring them both to the ground. The pair began to attack each other, punching kicking and head butting.

"Cut it out Itachi." Kisame's voice called as he came and tried to pull the brunette off the blond. Itachi didn't stop and keep flailing around, hitting Kisame a few times.

"Gaara get off him." Hinata turned at her nii-san's voice and saw the older Hyuga attempting to drag the red head off Lee. But just like Kisame he wasn't having much luck as it seamed Gaara was determined on hurting Lee.

Hinata hated it, she couldn't stand it, she felt useless watching her friend get hurt. Itachi and lee were both bleeding quite badly, even Kisame and Neji had small wounds on them. And still there were all these idiots standing around cheering them on, why weren't they helping break up the fight.

Switching her gaze between her two friends Hinata was almost sick. Itachi's eyes and Lee's ears looked like they'd been hit a few good times, both were bruised and swelling, that must have meant they were in a great deal pain. She knew since it was like that every time she tried to talk, there was no wound like an already damaged one. The feeling would probably compare to kicking a broken leg.

Without thinking Hinata ran over to where Gaara was punching Lee, since he Nii-san had just been throw back Hinata grabbed onto his punching arm. She saw Lee's bruised eyes widen at her and heard Gaara curse before she felt the other of the red heads hands slam into her nose.

Hinata stumbled back and was caught by a pair of arms, she clucked at her nose and felt blood pour from them. Tears filled her eyes, it hurt, but she ignored the pain, she'd been through worse, and instead looked up at her capture. It was Sasuke, Itachi little brother, Hinata hadn't ever realised he had been there.

"You fucking bastard." Neji voice yelled and Hinata turned just in time to see him jump on Gaara.

No now Neji was fighting as well, she didn't want that, she didn't want her cousin to hurt people or get hurt nor her friends not ever to complete strangers. They had to stop, she had to stop them.

Moving away from Sasuke Hinata opened her mouth. "----s-s-s" tears fell down her face and she began coughing, but she couldn't give up not yet. "s---t-t-t." her throat burned and she could already taste blood in her mouth. "s-t---o." Hinata collapsed, puking blood over her skirt and the floor.

"Hinata." Sasuke called coming up beside her. "Calm down." He was worried she could tell but Hinata couldn't tell the blood just wouldn't stop, and she began to cough rapidly.

Out of nowhere a loud bell sounded, the fire bell, and the sprinklers' suddenly burst drenching them in water. For a minute there was chaos, girls screaming stupidly people running around and bumping into each other, before a loud voice interrupted them all.

"THAT IS ENOUGH, EVERYONE NOT INVOLVED IN THIS FIGHT OUT NOW AND GET TO CLASSES. LUNCH IN NOW OVER." Hinata recognised the harsh tone of Mrs Ballad, the headmaster. For several seconds there was the sounds of everyone leaving the hall, before there were the only ones left.

Hinata looked up at her friends, there was still blood trickling down her nose and out her mouth and her eyes were full of tears so her vision was blurry. But she could see that the fight had stopped, Lee was still on the ground but Neji was helping him up, Itachi was being supported by Kisame and Gaara have moved over to help Naruto up.

"What the hell do you think you were doing, fighting in the cafeteria, like animals." Ballad-sensei looked over at her and gasped. "Miss Hyuga, what happened."

Everyone turned to where she and Sasuke were and Hinata saw everyone's, except Itachi, eyes widen. She could only imagine what a mess she looked.

"Hinata-sama." Neji began to move towards her but Mrs ballad stopped him.

"Stay where you are Neji, Sasuke take Miss Hyuga to the nurses and get them to call her father to come get her."

Sasuke nodded and tried to help her stand but she couldn't, Hinata felt far too faint form the blood lose, so instead he picked her up bridle style. Hinata wanted to protest since it meat he would get blood on his uniform but Sasuke stopped her with a small look, the same look Itachi would always give her. There was no way she could refuse that look.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Neji watched sick-stricken as Hinata was carried away by Sasuke, by the blood that was coming out of her mouth it was clear she had tried to speak again. Which meant twice in one day. Hiashi would most likely have to take her to the hospital, which meant she'd be on medicine for some time, her throat was probably torn.

How could he have let this happen, he'd gotten so angry when Gaara had hit her that he hadn't ever bothered to see if she was alright. What sort of big brother couldn't ever protect there little sister, maybe that's was why he didn't have much right to call himself that.

"Now as for you six my office now." Mrs Ballad said before walking off.

Lee who was standing next to him didn't seam to catch what she had said so Neji took his arm and led him to where Itachi was obviously waiting with Kisame. Naruto and Gaara had already gone ahead and Neji got the impression that Kisame knew everything since Itachi had come into school with him this morning.

"What was wrong with Hinata." Itachi asked once Lee had taken his hand.

"She tried to talk again." Neji said, since he was probably the only one that knew.

"What!" both Lee and Itachi gasped.

Starting to walk and making sure he was being followed Neji continued. "Hinata-sama does it sometimes. She either forgets she's mute for a second or try's to make herself speak. Sometimes she can say a few letters but she always ends up coughing and choking, or like today when it's really bad she'll cough up blood. It tears her throat every time she try's to talk, the doctors aren't sure why but think it's because she inhaled flames and the heat fused her vocal chords together, which makes sense since Hinata-sama was in the heart of the fire."

"But why did Hinata try to speak." Itachi asked and Neji could tell he was worried ever if he was trying to hide it.

"To stop us probably, Hinata-sama hates fighting and even more so hates her friends getting hurt. But the reaction wouldn't have been so bad if she hadn't tried to talk this morning."

"Why'd did she try to talk this morning." Lee asked from Itachi side.

"Oh this morning was a accident, once Hinata-sama had found out about Itachi she panicked. But we'll talk about the rest later." Neji said giving them one of his rare smiles before entering the headmaster office.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Thanks for reading, I hope you liked.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Blind The Deft and The Mute**

**Chapter 7**

**ShadowCasper: **God it's been so long since I last updated, School and everything else have just gotten on top of my lately. However School is now over, and I only have two exams left before I never have to go to school again. YAY!!!!!

Anyway I wanted to thank everyone who have Read/Reviews/favourite/story alerted/Author Alerted/ Favourite Authored Me an this story, It means so much to me that people actually like this story as well as put up with my constant lack of updates, so thanks. XD

Also wanted to thank my wonderful Beta Bag' O Moon Frogs for doing such a wonderful job on this story. :D

On another note I just wanted to say that I have done some pictures for this story, all of which are on my DA, and the links will be on my profile, I'm not a very good artist but I try, so check them out.

Now on to the Chapter!!!!!!!!!

**Parings: **ItachiXKisame, HinataXNaruto, One-sided HinataXKiba, GaaLee, NejiXTen and SasuXSaku

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Itachi, guided by Lee, sat down in one of the chairs in the headmistress's office. He wiped at his eyes roughly, trying to rid himself of the sweat there. He could feel it dripping down his brow and it stung. It had been a long time since he'd moved around so much.

It wasn't really the stinging that bothered him, but rather the pain coursing through the rest of his body. The person he'd been fighting sure knew how to throw a good punch. Itachi himself wasn't sure who he'd been fighting since he couldn't see them, but knew it was Kisame who had come to try and stop him.

But that was the last of his concerns at the moment. What Itachi was really concerned about was Hinata. She'd been hurt, badly by the sounds of it, and it had been Itachi's fault for rising to the challenge of a fight. Or, more correctly, his pride's fault for not letting him back down from a fight. Now not only was Hinata hurt, but, judging by the way Itachi felt him wince, Lee was also. What a useless friend Itachi was.

Itachi knew before they met Lee had constantly been the victim of bullying. Itachi wanted to make sure that it didn't happen again. Lee was also a lot kinder then he was, which was why Itachi hated anyone acting nasty to Lee. It was so frustrating to listen to people say such cruel things. Itachi had just snapped, he didn't stop to consider the effect it would have on Hinata or Lee.

The younger boy had taken a seat next to him, their entwined hands hanging between them, and Itachi could tell that Lee was nervous by the way his palms sweated and twitched.

Itachi himself wasn't worried about getting into trouble; at his old school before the car crash he'd always been in trouble for something. But Lee hated getting into trouble; it made him feel like he'd let someone down. It was one of the things Itachi liked most about him.

"Now which one of you is going to tell me exactly what happened?" Mrs. Ballard's shrewd voice asked angrily.

The six boys stayed silent; Itachi couldn't be bothered to explain what happened, Lee was probably too scared, and Neji and Kisame most likely didn't know. As for the other two, Itachi didn't really care.

"I see, well then Uzumaki, since you like to talk, why don't you tell me who started the fight?"

"Who started it? Well, that was the Sasuke look-a-like." Itachi snapped his head around in the direction the voice had come from.

"That's was only because that jerk had shoved Lee, and was calling him nasty names. He was the one that started it."

"Is this true Gaara?" Mrs. Ballard asked.

There was a slight pause, and Itachi heard someone huff. "He had it coming to him, its not my fault the moron doesn't look where he's going."

Itachi growled deep in his chest. "Lee does look were his going, it's not his fault he can't h-" Itachi cut himself off, realizing just what he was about to say.

There was a sigh and then Mrs. Ballard said, "I see, so that's what started this. I knew things like this would be unavoidable, but I had hoped it wouldn't occur until a bit later. Well then boys, it's up to you. What do you want to do?"

Itachi knew that she was talking to him, but he couldn't reply. What did he want to do? A question like that for Itachi had so many answers, the main one being he wanted to be able to live a normal life again and not worry about anything. Not about being blind, or about friends who seemed to get mysteriously hurt, nor friends who were most likely lying in hospital bed. It was a selfish thought and Itachi hated himself for it, yet it was still there.

Itachi shook his head, hoping to rid himself of such thoughts. They would most likely come back to him at some point, but for now he had to think of the best way to deal with the situation at hand. His thinking didn't last long since the warm hand in Itachi's twitched and began writing on the back of his hand.

A frown creased his brow, "Are you sure Lee?" he asked, knowing Lee was looking at him.

"Yes, it's for the best." Itachi nodded his head to Lee's response.

"Alright then, Mrs. Ballard Lee woul-" Itachi paused, "_we_ would like it if our secret was still kept but think it's best if Uzumaki and Gaara knew." Itachi hoped he'd said both those names right. It was awfully frustrating not having faces for names.

Mrs. Ballard let out a small sigh. "I see, if that what you wish, but since they didn't know this time I'm going to have to punish them, and also Hyuga and Hoshigaki."

Itachi was about argue this but Lee spoke up "I beg you pardon Mrs. Ballard, but Kisame-senpai and Neji-san were only trying to stop the fight, and Neji-san only got involved because Gaara-kun accidently hit Hinata-chan, so it wasn't really his fault. So please don't punish them, I don't mind taking their punishments, please." Lee rushed out causing Itachi to smile inwardly at how kind Lee was despite everything that had happened today, even going as far as to put 'kun' at the end of Gaara's name.

Mrs. Ballard also seemed slightly amused. "If you feel that strongly about it, Rock-kun, then I won't punish Hoshigaki and Hyuga, nor will I give you extra punishments." She coughed slight before saying. "I want you and Itachi to stay after school tonight to clean the cafeteria. Uzumaki and Gaara will also join you. The four of you will also stay after school for the rest of the week and do various cleaning. For now however I want you to go the nurses room and get your injuries cleaned. Hoshigaki and Hyuga, since yours aren't too bad, just head straight to class. Leave now so I can talk to these two in private."

Itachi nodded and heard the others murmured replies before there was a tug at his hand and Lee lead him out of the office. Once they were in the silent hallway and the door was closed behind them a voice asked, "What happened?"

"Sasuke?" Itachi jumped slightly, not having known his brother was there. "Why aren't you in class?" The bell had rung just after Itachi and the others entered the head's office, a good 20 minutes ago.

"I just got back from the nurse's office, and decided to wait for Gaara and Naruto." His brother answered in his usual smooth voice.

"Hinata-sama, how's Hinata-sama?" Neji asked franticly. Itachi could tell without difficulty how much his friend meant to her cousin.

"Hinata's fine, your father picked her up a few minutes ago. He said he was taking her to the Rosemary hospital. He also asked me to let you know that Hanabi is going to a friend's house so you don't have to worry about her."

"Ah, thank you Sasuke. I guess I'll be heading back to class then. Bye." Itachi waited until Neji's footsteps had faded before talking.

"Kisame-senpai, thank you for what you did. I apologize for hitting you." Itachi truly did fell sorry for hurting his senpai, especially because of the kindness he'd been shown the previous day. "I didn't hurt your back did I?"

There was a deep chuckle. "Na, my back's fine Itachi-san, and you didn't hurt me either. Just a few nicks and bumps, nothing major." He let out a low sigh. "I suppose I too best hurry off to class, unless, of course, you need help finding you way to the nurse?"

If Sasuke weren't present, Itachi would have smiled, but he held it inside. Instead he replied, "I'm sure we'll find our way just fine Kisame-senpai."

"Yeah, I guess you will. I'll see you later Itachi-san, Lee-kun."

"Bye Kisame-senpai." Lee called after him before giving Itachi's hand a slight tug. "Let's go Itachi-san, you've got a nasty cut on you cheek that may become infected if we don't get it cleaned."

The pair of them began walking and Itachi called over his shoulder. "Later Sasuke." There was a slight grunt of a reply

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

After they'd both been patched up in the nurse's office, Itachi had convinced Lee to bunk off the rest of lesson and go up to hang out on the roof. At first Lee had, of course, protested; the pair were already in deep trouble for the fight if they were caught and their punishment would only worsen. But Itachi had argued that their lesson, chemistry, was already ¾ of the way over, so it would be pointless to attend. Lee didn't have to argue with that.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The weather outside was cool, with a silent breeze. Lee liked it since it was calm and peaceful. He was still in somewhat of a state of shock at what had happened earlier. Lee was also ashamed of himself for doing such things, losing control and hurting someone.

Itachi was sitting by his side, not talking or moving, just resting with his hand in Lee's. Lee wasn't sure why but he got the distinct feeling that something was wrong with his older friend. He hadn't said much since they' d left the nurses office and there was a constant frown playing across his brows. Lee tried to just reason with himself that Itachi was just worried about Hinata, he knew he was, but even then there seemed to be more.

As if sensing his gaze Itachi turned and looked at him with sightless eyes, a small smile gracing his lips.

Lee smiled back, noticing the way Itachi smile never really touched his eyes.

The older of the pair shuffled before his lips asked 'Does it bother you?'

Lee, who had barely caught the question, he blinked in confusion. 'Does what bother me Itachi-san?'

Itachi seemed to contemplate how to ask before saying, 'When people call you names like 'fag'?'

A blush spread across Lee's cheeks as his eyes widened slightly, he had not expected that.

'I mean,' Itachi continued. 'It's not like we've ever really discussed it before.'

'Discussed what?' Lee hoped beyond hope that Itachi wasn't talking about what Lee thought he was talking about.

'You know stuff that normal teens our age talk about.'

'You mean sex.'

Itachi own cheeks reddened now, which shocked Lee since he'd never really seen Itachi embarrassed before. He didn't know Itachi even got embarrassed.

'Well yeah, it's not that I want to or anything, it's just before my accident all I really thought and cared about was girls and sex. It just kind of hit me earlier that we'd never talked about it.'

Lee ran over what Itachi had said. It was true he and Itachi had never talked about that sort of thing before. But it did make sense that a 17-year-old boy like Itachi would think and talk about things like that. Lee, however, had never even considered doing that sort of stuff, let alone had anyone to talk to about it at all. Before Hinata and Itachi, Lee had no friends.

Itachi who shifted again began twitching his hands in Lee's, successfully gaining his attention. 'I'm not trying to imply that you're gay or anything, I'm just curious I guess.'

Gay? Lee ran this over in his head: was he gay? He'd never thought about it before, with all the problems he'd had growing up, being bullied and his relationship with his Mother. Lee's body shuddered at the mere thought of his Mother and he realized in that moment that he'd most likely never be able to get involved with a woman that way. It confused him, but it was no real shock, Lee had never been good with females, with the exception of Hinata.

Itachi only seemed to get more nervous at Lee's pronoun silence. 'I said too much didn't I?'

Lee smiled at his friend's embarrassment, it was a new emotion, but very welcome on the boy, it made him look younger then he was and Lee was sure if he could hear Itachi's words they'd be mumbled.

'You didn't say too much Itachi-san. I was just thinking, I don't really know if I'm gay or not since I've never thought about liking anyone, but I don't really see my self getting romantically involved with a woman. Then again, for me it's more about what a persons like then gender.'

Itachi chuckled. Lee noticed this by the way his eyes crinkled and his body shook with the deafened sound. 'I knew you'd say something like that. You really are too kind.'

'Thank you Itachi-san.' Lee blushed. It wasn't often he was this complicated. 'So, em, if you don't mind me asking, what about you?'

'Me?' Itachi frowned. 'I don't know really, well not now anyway. Before my accident I'd have a lot of girls, I didn't even have to like the girl I was with as long as she had big breasts and a pretty face.' Itachi paused, his face taking on a disgusted look. 'When I think about what I was like it makes me sick. I was horrible, snobby, arrogant and gutless. I surrounded myself with people I disliked just because they had money and I looked down on people who didn't. And when I think back now I can't remember once giving money to a charity or helping someone without something in it for me.  But now, I guess, looks and clothes don't really matter. I'll never be able to see what anyone looks likes ever again. In some ways I hate that, because honestly I'd give anything to see what you and Hinata look like,' Itachi's cheeks pinked slightly, but he pulled his brows down and forced himself to continue. ' But in many ways I think becoming blind was the best thing that ever happened to me and, this might sound stupid, so don't laugh, but I'm really scared that if my sight ever did come back I would turn back into the person I used to be.'

Lee watched as his friend took a deep breath before leaning back against the wall. His face seemed lighter, like he'd let a huge weight of his chest, which was most likely true.

Honestly, Lee was surprised by Itachi's confession, in the few months they'd been friends Itachi had never really spoken much and had defiantly never offered up anything of his past. It made Lee extremely happy since it meant he and Itachi were slowly becoming closer.

'It's not stupid at all Itachi-san, fears like those are necessary to all people; it's what makes us human.' Lee grinned full out, knowing that Itachi couldn't see him. 'But Itachi-san you didn't answer the full question.'

Itachi blinked, 'Sure I did.'

'No Itachi-san you sort of asked me about being gay.' Lee stifled a chuckle as Itachi's face redden for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. He had obviously been hoping Lee would forget about this part of the question.

'Well, I guess if I had the choice, I'd rather fall in love with a girl, it would be easier socially, and if I ever wanted to have a kid… Also, its the sex I'm used to, but with a guy… Sure, falling for a guy would be just as easy as falling for a girl but… sex? It would be kind of weird, right?'

Lee thought for a moment. 'To be completely honest Itachi-san, the idea of being that way with a guy is a lot more appealing to me than being with a girl.'

'Really?' Itachi asked looking surprised, but, thankfully, not disgusted.

'Well yeah, to me a girls body is quite alien and I wouldn't really know what to do or where to, um, touch. However, a guy would have the same body as me and I would know what feels good.' Lee was sure his face was now identical to a tomato. It was embarrassing to think such things, let alone say them out loud.

Itachi seemed to thing it over again before replying, 'That's true, but what about penetration?'

If Lee was standing he would have fallen down in shock and embarrassment and it hit him how odd this situation was. Him and Itachi sitting on the school roof, bunking class, talking about gay sex and Itachi wearing a serious expression like he was trying to find the solution to a really hard math problem.

'Ano, Itachi-san, wha---' Lee cut his sentence short when Itachi raised his hand.

'The school bell just rang, we should hurry to last period. Otherwise we'll get caught coming down from here.' Itachi then rose to his feet, and Lee followed, feeling relieved as both of them stretched out their backs.

Nothing was said as they clasped hands and Lee began to lead the way to the roof exit. Itachi knew that Lee would no longer be able to see his lips move and Lee knew that Itachi had to concentrate on following his footsteps so he didn't fall over or trip. Then when they reached the top of the stairs Lee would gently squeeze Itachi hand's indicating that they had reached them. This was something that had become natural to them by now.

As Lee walked, he felt himself smile a fraction; he now knew what it meant to be saved by the bell, even if he couldn't hear it.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Naruto was stunned beyond words as he and Gaara left the headmistress's office minutes before the bell was due to sound. He couldn't believe what the three teenagers were dealing with. Sure, he didn't really know them well, but Naruto had always had strong feelings for people with disadvantages in the world, just like he once had. For the simple reasons that they were teenagers at his school, not to mention his friend's brother and cousin, and he beaten one of them up, but this time it was more then that. It'd been a long time since he'd felt so terrible.

From his side Gaara seemed indifferent, his face the usual emotionless mask he always wore in public. At first he'd been surprised, but Gaara had hidden it well, and was now acting as if he couldn't care less.

"Did you get into much trouble?"

Naruto looked up as Sasuke's voice sounded to see his raven-haired friend leaning against the wall, watching him and Gaara approach.

He was about to ask why the Sasuke wasn't in class, when Naruto realised something: Sasuke must have known, Itachi _was_ his brother, and it was likely he'd know about the others as well.   Fire swirled in his stomach as he felt anger consume him. Naruto rushed forward without thinking and grabbed Sasuke by his collar, slamming him into the wall he previously been leaning against.

"Teme, why the hell didn't you tell us? If we'd known there wouldn't have been a fight and the girl –Hinata- wouldn't be fucking hurt," Naruto snarled.

Sasuke didn't say anything just stared into Naruto's blue eyes with his black ones; his face was emotionless just like always, and just like Gaara's. It pissed Naruto off and he tightened his grip on Sasuke's shirt, snarling and pulling their faces closer together.

Suddenly there was a weight on his arm and Naruto looked to see Gaara standing beside him, the redhead's hand gripping his wrist. Teal eyes met Naruto's blue ones and the hand on his wrist tightened till he let go of Sasuke shirt.

"Sasuke didn't tell us because he was told not to, just like we have been. I was the one that started the fight as well as punched that girl, therefore this is my fault. Do not blame yourself or Sasuke for something that was my doing." Gaara's voice was just as emotionless as his face, but there were cracks that only Naruto and Sasuke could see. Naruto noted that there was a hint of guilt in his voice as he spoke of Hinata.

Naruto stepped back from Sasuke and Gaara released his arm. He was stupid to think that Gaara felt nothing about what had happened. He had simply handled it better than Naruto did.

"Sorry," he muttered to Sasuke, who just nodded, used to his friend's outbursts of anger.

The three of them just stood there, in silence, with the atmosphere around them different then normal. Naruto was not really sure what to say to break the strange spell, but thankfully Sasuke had it covered.

"Her wounds aren't life threatening." He didn't say whom, they all knew. "She seems to have torn her throat tissues or something, so it wasn't really your fault, Gaara, but she will have some nasty bruises for a few weeks. Her dad took her to a hospital, where she may have to stay for a period of time, but she should be back to school in a few weeks or less." Sasuke didn't try to pretend that everything was all right, which Naruto was relieved for. He hated it when people tried to make him feel better by saying that everything was fine.

Gaara nodded his head and Naruto was sure he heard a faint 'thanks,' but couldn't be clear since the bell sounded at the same moment.

"Lets head to class." Naruto said, and, just like that, the spell was broken and all was the same again.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Thanks For Reading.

Side Note – I know Hanabi is not Neji's sister, but he was adopted by Hinata's Dad after his Died and thus thinks of them as his Sisters


	8. Chapter 8

**Shadowcasper:** Hello everyone, it's been a long time, I am very sorry that i haven't updated in a long time but i have had server writers-block with this story, most of which has not cleared. I have got to a point with this story where i am not happy with it, i write things in one chapter that aren't in the next, or are even different and it's annoying me. So i was wonder about what i should do. I really want to re-write this story, but since there alot of people who like this stories i wasn't sure how to go about it.

There are three things i can do,

1- Re-write the chapters and replace the old ones.

2 – Delete this story and start from scratch.

3 – carry on as it is.... ( I am rather reluctant to do this one, but if that's what people prefer.)

I have put up a poll on my page about this and would be very happy if people could vote, I like this story and the idea's i have for it so i don't want it to just die here. I would be very greatful if you could vote.


End file.
